The Spider
by FAH3
Summary: KP/MARVEL Fusion: After a lab accident, Kim's world gets turned upside down. She will soon have to learn the hard way that with great power comes great responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note(s):**I know I have othe rstories in the works, but I've wanted to get a start on this one for a while.

* * *

THE SPIDER

By FAH3

The dark clouds that hung in the night sky were ablaze with lightning as the thunder rumbled and torrents of rain fell upon the city of Upperton. Rain soaked everything in the urban jungle of concrete and steel to try and give life to what little plant life remained. Sitting atop of the Daily Bugle building, one of the most profitable papers in the United States, a young woman was crying. Her flowing red hair was now soaked and matted to her head as the rain that fell on her face and helped to hide the tears that fell. Her body was clad in a red and blue jumpsuit while a red mask was gripped firmly in one of her gloved hands. In her other hand was the picture of young red headed girl and a young blonde boy that she did her best not to crush. As she looked at the picture, the tears began to fall even more. When she looked at the mask, her anger surged and began and burn within her mind. As the thunder rumbled again, she raised her eyes to the skies above and glared. As if she could see something in the sky that no one else could.

"Damn you." She said in almost a whisper before standing onto her feet. "DAMN YOU, GOD! YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS BASTARD!" she screamed as her anger began to break free as the lightning flashed. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I ONLY TRIDE TO HELP PEOPLE!" she screamed once more and received silence as an answer. "All my life, I've only wanted to help people. And you've damned me for it." She cried as she fell to her knees. "Everything's gone wrong. All of it." She whispered as she looked down at her hand that held the picture of the two children. "My life has gone straight to hell. And it's all because of a stupid bug." She said.

As she sat crying on the Upperton skyscraper, her mother sat with a letter in her hands. In her home in Middleton, her mother sat in the room that her daughter had lived in while growing up. As her mother read the letter, the mature woman couldn't help but raise a hand in shock as she read its contents. Her own tears began to fall as she continued to read before letting the letter fall as she clasped both hands over her face and began to cry. As she sat in the room by herself, the words of the letter continued to echo in her head.

"_Dear Mom,_

_I know you've been worried about me. And lately, I've been less than honest with you. But all these secrets I've been hiding are starting to take its toll on me. And if I don't tell someone, I'm going to go insane. Also, you deserve to know the truth. This past year has been a nightmare for the both us. After everything you've done for me, you deserve to know the truth. I just hope you can forgive me after reading this, because I don't think I can ever forgive myself._

_It all really started last year, when my senior class went on the tour of Oscorp."_

* * *

18 MONTHS AGO

It was times like this that Kimberly Anne Possible wished she had agreed to let her tech friend, Wade Load, upgrade her Kimmunicator to play mp3 files. A normal trip to downtown Upperton usually wasn't so bad for her and her best friend, Ron Stoppable. However, this trip was far from normal. Kim was stuck sitting in a humid buss, crammed with the students of her senior class. The bus was an older model which meant there was no air conditioning to help many of the students to cool off. And to make things worse, the windows were rusted shut. So all the students were doing their best not to suffer from a heat stroke, and it seemed they were failing miserably.

"KP, stick a fork in me. I'm done." Ron moaned as he removed his long sleeve shirt while keeping his jersey t-shirt on.

"It isn't that bad, Ron." Kim said as she used a folder from her backpack as a fan. She was thankful she decided to wear her usual green tank top at that moment.

"Easy for you to say. You don't feel like a rack of lamb that being broiled to death. I wonder if this is how Hansle and Gretel felt."

"Ron, they pushed the witch into the oven." Kim said to him.

"Poor old woman. I now know your pain." He said melodramatically.

"Wait a minute. Where's Rufus?" Kim asked as she finally noticed that her best friend was missing his hairless companion.

"You know how I always keep a few Nacos hidden in the back of my fridge in case I need a midnight snack?"

"Yeah?"

"Little rat ate them all when I was asleep. Now he's got indigestion so bad that he could barley move."

"I hope he's going to be okay." Kim said.

"Don't worry. If I know the little guy, he'll be eating all the cheese in the house by the time I get home." Ron said as he looked out the window in an effort to forget how hot it was inside the bus. "Out of curiosity, where are we going?"

"You fell asleep in class when Barkin announced the field trip. Didn't you?" Kim asked.

"Can I plead the fifth on that?"

"Ronald!" Kim said. She had known Ron for most of their lives, and she knew he had the potential for being so much more. So whenever he decided to sleep in class, or procrastinate on any kind of homework, it irritated her to no end. She knew she was probably sounding like her mother, or an annoying older sister at that moment. But she couldn't help it. The last thing she wanted was to see her friend being held back in high school. They started school together, and they were going to finish it together. Come hell or high water.

"It wasn't my fault this time. Felix kept me up."

"Oh, really? Doing what?" Kim asked him.

"Um," Ron stammered as he began to sweat even more. "By – helping me – he was telling me how to beat zombie slayer 4." He finally admitted.

"I swear." Kim muttered to herself. "We're going on a tour of Oscorp headquarters." Kim told him.

"Okay. Wait a minute! Oscorp?! They're really super secret, hush-hush about everything there! How did we get a field trip there?" Ron asked.

"Remember when we stopped that break-in last month? The vice president was so grateful that she decided to let our science class see their R&D labs. And Wade works on special projects, so he was able to put in a good word for us." Kim said.

"Way to go, KP." Ron said, becoming even more impressed with his friend than he already was.

* * *

In the downtown skyscraper that almost appeared to be a giant prisim from the future, with the words OSCORP written in huge green letters going down one side of it, two figures were looking over various projects and made sure everything was secure.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, sis." Harry Osborn said as he took two ant-acid tablets and chugged down a bottle of water.

"Would you relax, Harry? We've got everything on lock-down and the major projects have been relocated the secured labs." Sharron Osborn said as she tied her long black hair into a stylish pony tail. "Besides, this is great stuff for the PR department."

"I still say this is a bad idea." Harry said as he put on an Oscorp lab coat and popped his knuckles. A bad habit he had picked up from his father years ago. His sister and mother found it irritating and did their best to get him to stop. Sharron even thumped him behind the ear every time he did it for years. However, nothing seemed to work. So it seemed like the trait was hardwired into his brain.

"You know, you've been doing your best to keep everything a secret. It's been a PR nightmare ever since Dad willed us the company."

"Well, that was before we had so many military contracts. And need I remind you of our meeting with General Ross and the head of SHIELD?" he asked as they began to make their way to the elevators.

"We're not dealing with that twit Coulson today?" Sharron asked.

"I wish. Nick Fury himself is coming to see our progress on the Super Soldier project." Harry said.

"Show them the glider and the armor first. We've already ironed out the kinks with the weapons system and the horizon glide in the glider and the HUD display with the helmet."

"But what about Strom?" Harry asked his sister.

"What about Dr. Strom?"

"He hasn't gone to you? He must actually be trying to,"

"Harry?" Sharron asked her brother, interrupting his train of thought.

"It's the Performance Enhancer. Strom is convinced that Gobulin Green isn't ready for the next phase of testing. In fact, he's been adamant about it for the past month." Harry said.

"Out of the forty tested lab rats, I thought only one failed."

"It did. That's why he's convinced it isn't ready for human trials."

"Damn, Strom! He's too much of a perfectionist. Keep him busy with anything you can think of during the inspection. Whatever you do, don't let him talk to either Fury or Ross. If we loose this contract, our stock will drop and leave us open for a hostile takeover."

"I'm on it." Harry said as he made his way toward the secured labs.

"You better be, big brother. Or there's going to be hell to pay." Sharron said to herself as she went to go greet the high school students.

* * *

"Check this out! Is this an office building, or a hotel?" Brick Flagg asked as the students began to enter the large cooperate home office of Oscorp.

The lobby itself was immense. The entire lobby seemed to be at least two floors tall with faint blue led lights running along the edge of the floor where the met the wall. The walls were as smooth as chrome steel that were painted a perfect unstained white. The large wide rounded columns that supported the ceiling were of metal that were so finely polished that they casted a perfect reflection of their surroundings. The tiled floor looked like it was a massive piece of emerald green granite with various oval shaped benches with soft black cushions were placed in key places all through the lobby. In the center of the lobby was a large round fountain green marble with a circular wall of water falling perfectly into the fountain from the high ceiling overhead. Ahead of the group, beneath the large Oscorp logo, was the fifteen foot long information desk with a woman wearing a dark green women's business suit seated ever three feat with a flat monitor computer in front of them.

"It looks like they didn't spare any expense." Ron said to himself.

"You think?" Kim asked.

"All right, class. We are here today as guests of Oscorp, so I don't want any horsing around or loud talking. If any of you disobeys me, our host, or so much as puts a toe out of line; then you'll be running fifty laps around the high school every morning and handing me a 100,00 word essay until the end of the school year. Do you understand?" Mr. Barkin, the school's principal, demanded.

"I'm sure they're not that bad." A woman said as she walked toward them wearing a top of the line suit from Club Bannana's business wears line and her long jet black hair tied back into a pony tail.

"You'd be surprised." Mr. Barkin growled as he turned his head slightly to glare at Ron Stoppable. As Ron cowered where he stood, he still couldn't figure out why the man hated him so much. From day one, it was like the former military officer had made it his personal mission in life to make Ron's life an absolutely living nightmare. And Ron got along with just about everybody, including the kids that would tease him. This had been going on for so long that Kimberly herself was starting to get sick and tired of it. "And you're name would be?"

"Sharron Osborn, and I will be the one conducting your classes tour of our facilities." She said as she firmly shook Barkin by the hand.

"I'm Steven Barkin, Middleton High School Principal. We don't mean to keep you from anything important. I'm sure there's someone else that can lead the tour for us." Barkin said as he did his best not to stare at the woman before him.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, it's the least I could do after Miss Possible saved us from loosing months of research." Miss Osborn said as she glanced at Kimberly.

"It was no big." Kimberly said, waving off the attention and thanks as she usually did. Unlike many other people in the world, she truly wasn't looking for fame and attention. She refused any reward that people tried to give her, and avoided the spotlight as much as she could. She really did just enjoy the fact that she was able to make a difference in so many lives.

"Now , I must ask all of you to keep your hands to yourself and no pictures unless I give the go ahead. Some of the projects are very sensitive. Just stay close to me and enjoy the tour." Sharon said as she began to make her way to the elevators.

* * *

Keep Strom busy. That was easy for his sister to say. Out of himself and his four other siblings, his sister always had it easier since she was the only girl out of the whole bunch. Their father gave her the best he could afford. Nothing was too expensive for his kids, but she had to be the prodigy. She could have done anything she wanted, she even had a teaching degree to fall back on. Not only that, but she could have gone to the Olympics as a gymnast! Every coach that she ever had ensured everyone that if she decided to compete in the Olympics, her skill and grace she possessed as an athlete would have won the gold hands down. So what does she decide? She wants to go into the family business with Daddy and big brother. It was more like she wanted to show off. Their father, Norman Osborn, had built this company from the ground up and had sacrificed a lot to keep it going. One of the many things he had sacrificed was the marriage to their mother, despite seeing several marriage counselors.

Harry admitted that things didn't come as easy to him as it had for Sharon. He wasn't as smart and talented as she was, but he busted his butt to scratch and claw his way to the position he had in the company with the scars to prove it. He imagined in some sick and perverse way, their father enjoyed seeing both of them fighting against each other for not just a seat on the board of directors but for their father's respect as well. Harry did everything to the best of his abilities and then some, and he always felt it just wasn't good enough. When their father passed away from a late diagnosis of cancer, Harry was surprised that their father had left the company to both of them. Both he and Sharon were now the majority share holders and had to share the role of being the head of the board. But his methods of doing things and his sister's methods were both completely different. There was a very important reason for all the secrecy around some of their projects.

There were many projects Oscorp had been working for some very powerful people, and the funding wasn't from the military or the government. Harry was smart and knew it was suicide to try and take on such powerful figures of the criminal fraternity that dwelled in plain sight of society. And Harry wasn't about to try and see if he had a set of brass balls or not. For now, brains were more than enough. So Harry did his best to continue these projects in secret while his sister seemed to want to flaunt everything Oscorp was doing. If anyone found out what Oscorp had been responsible for during their father's time as chairman, the company would be bankrupt and more people than Harry could think about would be behind bars.

He couldn't think about that now. Since the passing of their father, a lot of people who had done business with Oscorp in the past were beginning to back out. Because of the inexperience both he and Sharon had, a lot of people thought Oscorp wouldn't be as strong and capable as it once was. That's why this military contract was so important to them right now. The success of it would not only bring in more revenue, but it would bring back their old clients and a whole slew of new clients. This was going to show that he and Sharon were more than capable of running this company. But in order for that to happen, he had to make sure that Dr. Strom was pre-occupied. The man was a perfectionist in all sense of the word. The only time he would ever consider their performance enhancer was ready was if there were no side effects or test failures. Oscorp had lost more than a fair share of contracts thanks to him. Well, not this time. And Harry new the perfect man to handle Strom until today's inspection was over.

As Harry entered one of the secure labs that was beneath Oscorp and safe from prying eyes, he saw the man he wanted right off the bat. He could recognize that balding head of hair just about anywhere. Even if he was hunched over a high powered microscope.

"Doctor Stillwell!" Harry called out as he approached the geneticist.

"Mr. Osborn. What brings you down here today? I thought you were meeting with General Ross and Colonel Fury."

"Does the whole building know about that?"

"Pretty much." Stillwell answered.

"Perfect." Harry muttered to himself. "Stillwell, are you still working on that project with Dr. Connors at the University?"

"I was looking at some lab results from one of Amy's genetic experiments, but I'm still working with Connors on the side." The man said.

"Good. I want you to get Dr. Strom to help you with that project."

"Strom? Mr. Osborn, I'm more than capable of handling that project on my own."

"I know, Stillwell. But right now, I need Strom out of my hair. I don't care if you have him counting molecules in a Petri dish, but keep him away from the special projects lab." Harry stressed.

"Mr. Osborn, I can't risk compromising,"

"I'll triple your funding and set you up with a private lab if you keep Strom occupied." Harry said. Whenever reasoning doesn't work, try bribery. That's one of the things his dad used to say to him. And those words of advise did wonders whenever he had to deal with his younger twin brothers.

"Are you serious? My own private lab?" Stillwell asked him.

"Your own lab, and all the resources that you need for whatever project you're working on. Just keep Strom in here. Do we have a deal?" Harry asked him.

"I think I can find something to keep Strom occupied." Stillwell said with a sly grin.

"Thank you." Harry said as he turned and left the lab.

* * *

Saying that the lab was spotless would have been a major understatement. No smudges, no fingerprints, not even so much as a pen was out of place. Everything was clean and also reeked heavily of alcohol. There were various machines and chemicals all over the place that were spinning, being boiled, strained, or who knows what. But what was also slightly disturbing was the fact that there were several caged animals in the lab. There was a wide range of various breeds of rats, reptiles, and several insects. As the group of teenagers looked at the various things, Ron couldn't help but feel a small shiver run down his spine as he looked at the caged rats.

"Maybe it is a good thing that Rufus stayed home." Ron said as he looked all around the lab.

"If you're rat was here, I'd hand him over to these scientists gift wrapped and ask them to rip out its vocal cords as a demonstration." Barkin growled in Ron's face.

"Sir, two words. Breath and Mint." Ron said as he tried his best not to gag.

"You non-conformist punk. I ought to,"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Barkin?" Miss Osborn asked quickly.

"None at all. Please, continue." Barkin said as he made the gesture that he was keeping his eyes on Ronald.

"The man needs to learn how to relax." Kim said as they followed their class mates.

"The man needs to seriously get a life." Ron whispered to his best friend.

"This is only one of the smaller labs, but here is where our best minds our making gigantic leaps in genetic research. By studying the biology and make-up of other animals might one day help us discover cures for some of our untreatable diseases." Miss Gough said as Ron swore he just saw a rabbit bleat like a sheep.

"What's with all the bugs?" Brick asked as he saw a wall completely covered in nothing but containers that contained various insects.

"Those aren't bugs, Mr. Flagg. Those are arachnids." Miss Osborn said.

"Huh?"

"They're more commonly known as Spiders, young man." A husky woman wearing red wire framed glassed said as she ruffled her uncombed short brown hair.

"Students, this is the head of our genetics division. Dr. Amy,"

"Dr. Amy Hall, bio-geneticist!" Kim Possible shouted as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why, yes. Are you you familiar with her work, Miss Possible?" Miss Osborn asked her.

"No, but she is known to have one of the largest collections of Cuddle-Buddies on the planet. There are even rumors that she may have several very rare cuddle-buddies that haven't been seen in years." Kim said.

"Oh, no." Ronald groaned to himself. If there was one thing Kim loved more than cheerleading and saving the world, it was cuddle buddies. They were stupid stuffed animals line that combined two different animals to create one doll. Ronald, with the help of Kim's dad, had gotten her a Pandaroo doll for Christmas one year. Ever since then, she had been hooked on the mutant toys ever since.

"Oh, are you a collector too?" Dr. Hall asked excitedly.

"I have several from series three through five, but Pandaroo is my favorite." Kim said.

"Oh, my favorite is the Otter-Fly. But no matter how many you get, you always stick by your first."

"Tell me about it." Ron grumbled, wondering if this was how Kim felt whenever he would start going on about games and Bueno Nacho sometimes.

"If we could get back to the tour at hand." Mr. Barkin said as he did his best to look unimpressed.

"Ooh. Who's the cutie?"

"Dr. Hall, this is Steven Barkin. He's the principal of Middleton High School." Miss Osborn said.

"Is there a Mrs. Barkin?" she asked as she tried to look sexy. Noticing how uncomfortable Mr. Barkin was looking, Sharron decided to quickly get things back on track.

"Amy, why don't you tell us about the project you've been working on?" Sharron asked.

"Right! Well, we've learned a lot about spiders over the past few years. One thing that we've learned is that their senses are so finally tuned that they can detect imminent danger. Like an early warning system."

"Like when the news tells us about a thunder storm coming?" Tara asked.

"Not quite. This early warning system of theirs almost borders on precognition. It's almost like a strange kind of Spider Sense." Dr. Hall said.

"Sounds like something from a comic book." Ronald said as he looked at all of the spiders. "What's with all these blue and red spiders?" Ronald asked.

"Those are actually a new breed that we've engineered." Amy said with pride.

"You created a new bug?" Brick Flagg asked.

"Arachnid, young man." We're still observing and testing them. One of my hopes is that they'll help balance certain eco-systems that are over run with other pests. But they're webbing is also something we're interesting."

"Why is that?" Tara asked.

"Spider silk has a tensile strength that's greater than steel, and more elastic. We even have some divisions doing research into maybe using it to create artificial tendons or bullet proof clothing." Miss Osborn said. "If you'll follow us, you'll be able to see some of the advancements we've made in our cybernetics division." Sharron said as she began walking toward the door with the class following her.

"I still think it's pretty weird." Ron said as he looked at the spiders.

"It is creepy that they can actually create a new breed of bug. What happens if they decide to go bigger?" Kim asked her friend.

"Sounds too like Frankenstein." Ron said as he turned to follow the class.

"You actually read a book?" Kim asked, surprised at her friend.

"No. I saw the movie with Robert DeNiro." Ron said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kim said with a chuckle. As she began to follow Ron, she felt a sharp sting on top of her left hand. Looking down to see what was wrong, her eyes widened as she saw a rather large spider biting at her flesh. Instincts took over as she jerked her hand quickly, flinging the attacking arachnid to the floor before her foot swiftly came down on top of it and crushing it flat with a rather loud crunch. "Little monster. That hurt." Kim said as she looked at her hand and saw that the bite was already becoming red and starting to swell. She made a mental note to herself to put some alcohol on it when she got home.

"KP, come on! You don't want Barkin to give you extra homework!" Ron yelled after her.

"Coming!" Kim said as she shook her hand one last time and jogged to catch up with her friend. If Kim had taken a closer look at the wall of spider's, she would have noticed that a cracked container with a small hole in the bottom of it had a small screen that said _"Specimen 15."_ And below it, flashing in red letters, was the phrase _"Specimen missing."_ On the floor, what's was left of the spider that had bitten her, was colored blue and red.

* * *

With a loud screech that sounded like a screaming bird, a winged machine that no bigger than a surf board flew over the heads of several observers. Out of fear, all who had been watching ducked for cover as the machine passed harmlessly over their heads and fired several mini machine guns at targets that hung from the ceiling. With seconds of firing, the wooden targets were now nothing more than pieces of scrap as the machine preformed a sharp turn and fired two mini missiles at a large Hummer that was filled with dummies dressed in army uniforms. Both missiles found their target with supreme accuracy and turned the vehicle into a massive fireball as the force of the blast made it fly high into the air while pieces of machinery and mannequin flew about the room. With effortless ease, the flying machine hovered aboard a large platform before docking with it.

"As you can see, the Glider has met all of our expectations. It can also be equipped with several of our experimental grenades that my sister has colorfully named Pumpkin Bombs." Harry Osborn said to the gathered military officers and the Oscorp board of directors that had been watching the demonstration.

"Why Pumpkin Bombs?" a tall and very intimidating black man with a trimmed goatee and eye patch over his left eye asked.

"As you can see," Harry said as he raised the shell of one of the grenades he had been talking about. "the sphere shell is orange, and the grooves that allow it to collapse for storage give it the image of a cybernetic pumpkin. And when activated, the grenade has an eternal yellow glow which almost makes it look like a jack-o-lantern. Just a small inside joke." Harry said and felt as if the eyes of all people in front of him were trying to burn a hole through him.

"For the implications we have in mind for them, they better not be a joke." General Ross said with a large frown on his face. "How effective are they?"

"Allow me to demonstrate. You see the wall we have twelve feet behind me? That is five feet of reinforced concrete. Watch what happens when the grenade is active." Harry said as he pressed down on the top of the grenade with his thumb, causing it to glow a faint yellow. With one mighty throw, the grenade sailed through the air and exploded as soon as it hit the wall with a loud blast of fire and rubble. When the dust cleared, a large gapping hole that was seven feet all around was in the concrete and allowed everyone to clearly see the other side of the advanced laboratory.

"With this glider and these grenades, any pilot would be a miniature one man bomber."

"Are there any other weapons you have in mind for this project?" the black man asked.

"We have prototype repulser technology in the gloves of the survival suit the pilot would wear while piloting the glider. It has various stun settings, but the highest setting would feel more like a wooden peg to the gut after being fired from a shotgun. We've also designed a razor-like boomerang that can easily be stored in a utility compartment."

"You mean, a batarang? Like in the comic books?" Ross asked him.

"If you want a very simple explanation, General, then yes. But unlike Batman's weapon, ours can cut your hand off or slit the throat of an enemy." Harry said.

"I'm impressed with your work so far, Osborn." The black man said as he stepped forward and looked at the glider. "This is far more advanced than anything your father ever gave us."

"Thank you Mr?"

"Fury. Colonel Fury." The black man said.

"C-Colonel Fury? I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what you looked like and I,"

"Save the ass kissing for later, Osborn. Seeing at how powerful this thing is and the multiple G's it can put out, I'm guessing that no ordinary pilot would be able to fly this thing?" Fury asked.

"You would be right, sir. This equipment would have to be operated by a more physically enhanced soldier." Harry said as he felt his stomach begin to do flips. The one problem Harry always had was his stomach when he got nervous. The more nervous he got, the more gas his stomach produced. And since he now knew who this tall gentleman was, he felt like he was going to let out a fart that would rival anything on the TV show South Park.

"And that's the reason why we're here, Osborn. The United States Army and SHIELD gave you this funding to try and create a Super Soldier for us. And if you've been lacking progress of any kind, I won't hesitate to pull my funding and look elsewhere." Ross threatened.

"Then you should be pleasantly surprised, General." Harry said with a determined smile as he pulled a remote control from his coat pocket and activated several large monitors that were to the right of the crowd that began showing data and CGI models and simulations. Silently, Harry was hoping to make the old war horse in front of him eat his words. "We've had the best in the fields of genetic research creating a formula that will be able to not only increase the strength of an inoculated soldier, but it should be able to increase their intelligence, resistance to various toxic substances, as well as stamina and the ability to regenerate."

"What do you mean when you say regenerate?" Ross asked. If this was anything like his daughter's fiancé was trying to talk about, it looked like he would be getting a nap earlier than he expected.

"We've been working with Doctor Curt Connors in the possibility to re-grow missing limbs. We haven't achieved that goal yet, but the research we have conducted with him so far has yielded us the ability to increase the body's speed of repairing itself. Scratches and bullet wounds would heal practically over night. Fractured bones would heal in days instead of months. We've code named the formula Globulin Green." Harry said as the monitors began to display rat activity before and after taking the enhancement serum. As the gathered audience watched the footage, Harry's cell phone began to vibrate like mad in his pocket. Making sure that everyone was looking at the screens, he quickly turned away and answered his phone.

"What the hell is it?!" Harry demanded.

"_It's Stillwell. Strom gave me the slip!"_

"What?!" Harry whispered.

"_One of the lab assistants mentioned that you were already in a meeting with the top brass. He hauled ass out of here, and even stepped on one of the insects in Dr. Hall's lab."_

"I don't need this. Stillwell, find him! Find him now, or that deal we had is terminated! And so will you!" Harry said before hanging up his phone and raking a hand through his hair.

"Something wrong, Osborn?" Fury asked him, causing the young man to stiffen.

"Nothing's wrong, sir. It's just a restless employee that's causing some minor trouble. It's already taken care of." Harry said.

"Then perhaps you can tell us the status of your Globulin Green formula." Fury asked him.

"Well,"

"WAIT! WAIT!" a voice shouted from a balding man as he ran into the lab, followed by a slightly younger man who was trying to catch his breath.

"Who are you?" Ross demanded as Harry began to grind his teeth.

"S-Strom, sir. Dr. Mendel Strom. I'm one of the scientists that created Globulin Green." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, sir." Stillwell whispered.

"Just get out of here. I'll talk to you later." Harry whispered and sent the scientist on his way.

"Mr. Osborn was telling us what Globulin can do. It's all very impressive, Dr. Strom. But I need to know if there are any side effects?" Ross said.

"I'm afraid that there is a defect in the formula, sir. The radiation we used to stimulate the chemical compounds had brought upon unexpected side effects." Strom said.

"Is that true, Osborn?" Ross asked, almost sounding like a threat.

"Mendel is a bit of a perfectionist, but I'm afraid we did have one defective test subject. But we implemented a strict screening process of the other animals to make sure that we wouldn't have a repeat of the incident with the one failure. All other test subjects have been in perfect health with no adverse reactions at all."

"I'd like to hear what the side effects to this one test were, as I'm sure everyone else would as well." Fury said as everyone present agreed with him. "Dr. Strom?"

"Violence, aggression, and eventually insanity."

"As I've already stated, that was one defective trial. But the rest of the staff and myself have certified that Globulin Green is ready to begin human testing immediately." Harry interrupted.

"Dr. Strom, in your professional opinion, is this serum ready for human trials?" General Ross asked.

"In my opinion, sir?" Strom asked as he saw the glare Harry was giving him. "We need to take the entire line back to formula."

"Back to formula, are you nuts?!" Harry growled.

"Osborn, let me make this clear." Ross began. "We gave you this project because your father was able to create many tools for us to use. We were hoping you'd be able to come through for us on this project. But it looks like we were wrong."

"We can't afford any more delays. We're already beginning our own projects to create a super soldier, so I'm going to give you this one chance. I'm giving one week to produce a working serum that's ready for human trials. If you don't deliver, both of us are pulling your funding. And we will most likely go to your competitors for future contracts. One week. Is that clear?" Ross asked him.

"As crystal, sir." Harry said. As the top brass began to leave the lab, Harry slowly turned to look at Strom and could hear all the bones in his hand pop and his skin stretch like leather as he balled his fist. "I hope you're happy, Strom. You've just killed my father's company in one swoop." Harry growled as he began to walk away.

"Mr. Osborn,"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWIT!" Harry screamed as he left.

* * *

"KP, you're not looking good at all." Ron said as he felt the young redhead's forehead and felt that it was warmer than usual. Ever since they had gotten on the bus to come home, Kim had been sweating like crazy. One thing Kim hardly ever did was sweat, and he had been with her in the middle of Death Valley and the Sahara during the hottest times of the year. And she barley broke a sweat on her forehead. But now she was covered in sweat from head to toe. What worried Ron even more was how pale she had gotten, and she was really unsteady on her feet.

"Maybe we should go see your mom at the hospital."

"No, I-I'm fine." Kim said as she felt her mouth was suddenly dry. "Mom will be home in a little bit, and she can take care of me then. I just," Kim stammered as she staggered and almost fell over with Ron catching her in time. "I just need some sleep."

"I'm not so sure, Kim." Ron said as he draped her arm over his shoulders and helped her walk.

"Ron, please. J-just get me home." Kim said as she felt drowsy.

"All right. But I'm staying close to you until your mom gets home. Okay?"

"That's fine." Kim said as she felt the bug bite on her hand stinging once more.

"When we get you home, how about I fix you a bite to eat?" Ron offered, trying to keep her awake.

"No thanks. I've already had one." Kim moaned as she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. As they continued to walk, Kim was loosing her fight to stay awake. And for one brief moment, she thought her hand was sticking to Ron's shirt.

* * *

"I'm not in a good mood right now, so this had better be good." Sharron Osborn said as she entered the security office where Dr. Hall, Dr. Octavious, and a security guard stood waiting for you.

"This is about the deceased specimen in Dr. Hall's lab, ma'am." The security officer said.

"I thought you told me Strom had stepped on it." Sharorn said as she planned how to ruin the scientist's life after she had heard what the loud mouth old man had done in earlier that day in the middle of Harry's presentation.

"Originally, that's what we thought since he used Amy's lab to bypass Stillwell and get to the stairs. But we looked over the footage and found something interesting." Dr. Octavious said as the guard rewound the footage. On the large monitor in front of them, they watched the tour group from earlier pass by as Kim and Ron lingered to look at the spiders. As they began to walk away, they saw Kim shake her hand and stomp her foot before leaving.

"Don't tell me I just saw that." Sharron said.

"I'm afraid so." The security guard said as he rewound the footage again, paused it, and zoomed in on Kim's hand to show a bright red and blue spider sitting the young teenager's hand before she shook it.

"Did it bite her?" Sharron asked as she began to try and figure out a way to fight against what she feared would be a large law suit.

"It appears so, Miss Osborn." Dr. Octavious said.

"Dr. Hall, is that spider deadly?" Sahron asked her.

"I – I don't know." She said.

"You don't know?! What do you mean you don't know?!" Sharon demanded.

"We created them mainly for their webbing. We have no idea what affect their venom will have on a human subject. We didn't plan this." Dr. Hall said.

"What do you want us to do?" the security guard asked.

"I want you to find a way to get a sample of her blood so we can test it. It's one thing if we have a dead teenager, but this bimbo has actually saved the world. If she dies because of that spider bite, we're all royally screwed."

"I've talked with her father before." Octavious started. "If I remember correctly, her mother is a doctor at the local hospital in Middleton."

"then keep eyes and ears open at that hospital. If that girl is admitted for anything, even a cold, get someone in there to draw a blood sample." Sharron ordered as she glanced at the monitors for a brief moment. After a few seconds, Sharron's face formed a small look of confusion.

"Harry?" she asked out loud before she turned around and left.

* * *

Later that evening, inside the mostly vacant walls of Oscorp headquarters, Harry was inside the underground lab that housed the glider and the performance enhancer known as Globulin Green. All the hard work he had been pouring into this project, all the money and the time spent on the research. And in one moment, it all came crashing down on top of him. It took months just to get where they were with Globulin Green. How was he supposed to have a working formula and human trials ready within a week? Damn Strom. Damn that asshole to hell and back. This was all his fault. Because of that man's fat mouth, Oscorp was going to burn like Rome during the reign of Niro.

His father would be so ashamed of him right now. If his father was running the company, he'd make sure this formula would work and silence anyone who said other wise. Wait a minute. Maybe that was it. Harry had to prove that Globulin Green would work. But how? Now that Strom had voiced his own opinions, there was now way he'd get the green light for a human test subject. Unless he had a willing volunteer to test the serum on themselves. Bu no one would be crazy enough to do that. No green light from the big boys, and all being hush-hush? No, there was only way he was going to prove Globulin worked. He would have to take it himself.

Harry immediately walked to the cold storage unit of the lab and entered, walking straight to the rack that was filled with large cylindrical tubes filled with a forest green liquid. There were no bubbles or anything in it at all. It was as clear as a glass of water, but as thick as cough syrup. Harry could hear his heart pounding as he thought about what he was fixing to do. He prided himself on being a smart man, and what he was thinking about had to be one of the dumbest . . . scratch that. This had to be the stupidest thing that he was thinking of. But his father put his sweat and blood into this company. This company was the only thing he had left of his father, and he would be damned before he would let it collapse under his watch. He was made CEO for a reason, and it was time to show everyone he had earned it. Taking a deep breath, Harry twisted the top off of the cylinder and drank the contents in one gulp.

Harry immediately took a deep breath after swallowing everything that was in the vile. It had a heavy metallic taste, almost like copper. But it burned its way all the way down his throat and into his stomach. It felt like he had just swallowed liquid fire or a highly corrosive acid. His stomach burned as he felt overwhelming nausea wash over him. He tried to vomit up the Globulin Green as best of he could, but was only successful in shooting spit onto the floor as he kept heaving. Soon, the burning was spreading. His entire abdomen felt like it was on fire as every muscle clinched into a severe cramp. Haryy collapsed onto his back as he tried to gasp for air. He could almost swear that his lungs were shutting down and refusing to fill with oxygen. Everything was nothing but mind numbing pain and burning. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. Before he was given the gift of being unconscious, his last thoughts were of his father in his youth. How strong he had looked, almost like he was one of the Olympians. Before he passed out, Harry whispered

"Dad, I'm sorry."

* * *

Strom was going over the Globulin Green formula over and over again until his eyes were hurting. He knew Osborn was mad at him, but he had to tell everyone about the side effects. These were people they were talking about, human beings. If they were going to do something as dangerous as change their body make-up, then they had to make sure no harm would come to them. Strom hoped he could find a way to make the Green safer. But only one week? That dead line was impossible. Strom had been looking at the formula for hours and couldn't find a correct substitute for some of the key chemical compounds. If he didn't find a way to remedy this, who knew what Osborn was going to do. As he did his best to rub the sleep away form his eyes, he heard a firm knock at the door to his apartment.

"Who is it?" he asked. It was two in the morning, who would be here at this hour?

"Telegram." A strange voice said from behind the door.

"What?"

"Telegram."

"Those aren't around anymore."

"Candy-gram."

"What? Who are you?"

"Maintenance."

"Look here, I don't know who you are. But if you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police!"

"Avon calling."

"I mean it, do you hear me?!" Strom said as he grabbed his cell phone and tried to see who was on the other side of the door through the peep hole.

A gloved fist punched through the thick metal door and grabbed Strom by his throat. The grip on the man was incredible! It was just the smallest amount of pressure, but Strom could feel his airway being cut off and could feel the bones in his neck starting to pop against their will.

"What was it you said earlier? Wait, now I remember." the voice, now deep and menacing, said before slamming Strom's face against the door in a swift and hard motion. The impact shattered Strom's nose, and sent several bone fragments into the middle aged man's brain. "Back to formula."

As blood poured freely from his broken nose and eyes, the figure holding him chuckled as he let the man slump to the floor and walked away. Within moments of the scientist's death, a strange noise was heard outside the man's window. It almost sounded like the noise of a small jet had just flown past before several orange orbs crashed through the window. Within seconds, the apartment and part of the floor it was built on exploded in a massive explosion that rained fiery wreckage and glass onto the crowd below. And all the while, a strange figure on a flying screaming glider flew away while laughing at the chaos they had just caused.

* * *

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, Spider-Man is owned by MARVEL. I work with neither and wrote this for fun.


	2. Wide Awake

Her mouth was dry as her eyes began to flutter open. She took in a deep breath as she felt sleep's grip on her slowly begin to release when she noticed something very strange. There was something weird every time she took a deep breath through her nose. And it was something she recognized from visiting her mother at work so many times. It was pure oxygen. Her mind immediately became more alert as she sat up herself up and found herself in a bed inside the ICU at Middleton General, the hospital her mother worked at. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was that she was beginning to feel sick on the bus ride home. She thought it was car sickness from the bus' lack of an air conditioner, but she had been wrong. Ronald had helped her home, and the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on her bed after feeling like she was going to freeze to death. After that, there was nothing. What in the world was going on here?

"Kim, you're awake!" a nurse in her late fifties said. Kim recognized her immediately as soon as she had walked in. Her name was May Parker, and she had been working at the hospital for almost as long as her mother had.

"Mrs. Parker? What am I doing here?" Kim asked her.

"You don't know? Do you remember anything?" she asked as she shinned a pen light in Kim's eyes, making sure nothing was wrong.

"I felt ill, and Ron helped me home. After that, I fell asleep. Why?" the young teenager asked.

"Kimberly, you've been in the ICU for the past two days. You've been unconscious." May said. Kim's eyes widened to the size of tea saucers as her brain soaked in the information she had just been given. "Huh?"

"I'll call your mother and let you know you're awake. In the mean time, I need to draw a little blood." May said as she removed a sterilized syringe and tried to stick it into Kim's arm with no success. "That's a little weird. You're awfully thick skinned today." May said as she forced the needle slightly harder, and saw the needle go into her skin.

"You could have fooled me." Kim hissed from the pain and tried not to look as her blood filled the syringe.

As May Parker left the ICU with the labeled vial in her hand, she quickly looked over her shoulder. Making sure no one was watching or following her, she quickly ducked out of the ICU and walked toward the surgery waiting room down the hall. She could see all the people in the room that were watching the television sets, reading magazines or books, sleeping, or just waiting. It was the fear and waiting in all of their eyes that she couldn't stand. It kept giving her the chills. She made her way around the the large and slightly depressing room and into the small secluded area to the side that had several candy and vending machines as well as a few pots of hours old coffee. Inside the room, sipping on a can of diet soda, was a man in a large dark brown overcoat with a bowl haircut and a rather large pair of dark sunglasses.

"Trying to make a fashion statement?" the old nurse asked him as she paid for a small candy bar from one of the machines.

"I've been in a dark room with only monitors as a light source. My eyes are a little light sensitive. Do you have anything new for me?" the man asked her.

"It's the girl's latest blood sample, Dr. Octavious. So far, she seems normal and alert." The nurse said as she removed the vial of blood from her pocket and handed it to the large man.

"That doesn't mean she's out of the woods yet. Thank you, Miss Parker. Your help in this matter has been very useful." The large man said as he took the vial and gave her another to replace it with.

"What about my nephew, Peter?" she asked him.

"Don't worry. He'll have a full scholarship waiting for him from Oscorp after he graduates from high school." The man said as he finished his drink and left. After that small conversation, it was hard to believe that man was once of her nephew's mentors and a brilliant scientist at one point. But ever since he had gone to work of Oscorp, he had grown more and more cold and distant. Judging by the shiver running down her spine, she could have sworn she had just had a conversation with the most evil man alive.

* * *

_**JAPAN**_

His body was old. He had known that for quite some time, but refused to acknowledge it. It was harder and harder for him to move lately. Even now, trying to stand after meditating, brought nothing more than sharp pain from his knees and his aged muscles. His time was almost through. It wouldn't be long until this mortal form would no longer be able to sustain him. He had done much in his long life on Earth and regretted nothing. But before he could let this body rest once and for all, there was one more task he had to do. If there was any hope for the fate of this world and every one that walked it, he had to finish this one last task. As he supported his weight on the walking staff that had been perched against the wall next to him, he closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. As he allowed his mind to expand beyond its limits, he could see and hear all of the students that called this school their home. He concentrated harder, shutting out the voices of the students until he found the one he needed. The young woman who had been faithful to him since the day she arrived.

"_Yori, the time has come."_ He spoke to her mind. When he sensed her aura, her energy coming closer to him, he allowed his mind to return. As he waited for the young woman to enter, he opened the long box that was decorated with silver, gold, and jade. Inside of the box lay the ancient weapon that they had guarded for so long. He let his fingers glide over the smooth steel of the blade, avoiding its razor's edge. How beautiful it was. Perfect in its design and in the way it was forged. Smooth, seemless, with no visible sign of age destroying it and no scars of any of the battles it had seen since it was created. Something wonderful to behold.

"Sensi, you asked for me?" the young woman asked as she opened the large wooden doors and entered the chamber.

"I did, child." He said to her.

"I am confused by your message. What did you mean?" she asked her mentor and teacher.

"It is time for the sword of Yamanouchi to go home." He said, and easily felt the confusion in the young ninja's mind.

"Sensi, the sword is home." She said to him.

"No, Yori. It is not." He said as he signaled her to come closer. "Yori, I am old. And soon, I will die."

"No, you won't." Yori insisted. Sensi had raised her from a young child. The old warrior was the only thing she had that was anything close to a father. And like all children, she refused to acknowledge that one day, their parent would die. Sensi could not help but laugh at the love Yori had for him. No matter what, that love she had always kept a part of him feeling alive and young.

"I'm afraid I am, Yori. Very soon." He said as he sensed her heart beginning to break. "Do not be sad for me, Yori. You and I both know that death is but a doorway to another realm." He said as he turned to her. "Before I go, I must tell you a story." He said as he saw the young woman wipe away her tears and try to appear strong to him. No matter what happens, he would always be proud of her.

"Yori, I am older than what I appear to be. Long ago, before the birth of Yamanouchi and the birth of Christianity, I was witness to a great war that took place on our world. A war that was not between men, but between forces that were greater than anything the Earth had ever seen. One was an invading army from a world of cold and darkness. They wanted this world for themselves. And in their hands was a powerful weapon that would create and endless ice age. An endless winter of death. But before they were able to take our world, an army of light appeared and swore to not only stop them, but to protect every living creature on this globe." He said and paused to regain his breath. Yori rushed to his side to offer aid, but he waved her away. At the moment, he did not need any help.

"In the aftermath of the war, the invaders retreated to their home. And the army of light stayed until they thought humanity could take care of itself. But something had been left behind." He said as he placed his hand on the sword.

"The sword of Yamanouchi?"

"The sword does not belong here anymore. It belongs in the hands of its true owner." Sensi said.

"But Yamanuchi himself has been dead for generations." Yori said.

"No, my child. Yamanouchi was able to wield it, but it did not belong to him. The form it currently has is not its true form. The true owner of this weapon was born into the army of light. He has been on Earth, living as a mortal, for countless ages. I sense a dark storm on the world's horizon. And one of humanities hopes will lie in the sword finding its true master again." Sensei said.

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked her mentor.

"Not we, Yori. You must take this sword to America. In my room, there are detailed instructions on what to do." Sensei said as he began to gasp for breath and began to feel a pain swelling inside his chest. If he had not been leaning on his cane, he would have fallen to his knees.

"Sensei!"

"I don't have much time." He gasped as he turned toward the sword. He could feel his strength beginning to ebb away, his body starting to shut down. His body was dying sooner than he had thought.

"Sensei, let me get the doctor! Let me help!"

"No, Yori. There's nothing you can do. But there is one last task I must perform." He said as he grasped the sword and lifted it above his head. The sword began to glow a faint blue energy before the energy engulfed it completely. The sword began to vibrate and almost sing as it began to shift. Above the ancient school, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as the sword began to change and shift. The chamber both of them stood in was beginning to shake with every thunder bolt that clashed.

Soon, the thunder and lightning stopped as the sword's energy began to withdraw into the weapon. In Sensei's hand was no longer a katana sword, but a different weapon entirely. That didn't surprise Yori at all. The sword would change into whatever the wielder of it needed. What surprised were the glowing words that were engraved onto the weapon. It was written in a language that was not Japanese, and could not make out what it was.

"It is done." Sensei breathed as he collapsed to his knees and dropped the ancient weapon.

"Sensei, no!" Yori said as she held the old man in her arms as he gasped for breath.

"Follow the instructions, Yori. Besides its true owner, only you will be able to hold it from this day forward. Time is short. Make sure – make sure it – it - finds it's – w-way h-home."

With one final exhale, the old master closed his eyes as his body lay limp in the young warrior's arms. Yori gently laid the man onto the ground and placed two fingers against the artery in his neck. There was no pulse. No sign of one at all. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving. The great teacher was gone. Yori buried her face into the old man's chest and began to weep uncontrollably. Sensei was a mentor and father in her eyes. She loved him as any child would love their parent. For the first time in her memory, she felt like she was truly alone in this world. And now, it felt smaller and colder than it had been only moments before. As Yori wept over the body of her old mentor, she barley noticed something strange about his body.

It happened so fast, she doubted that she had seen anything at all. But it was as if something had – moved? She knew that gases left the body it would sometimes would appear that the deceased was still alive. But he had just died. There hadn't been enough time for that happen. When it happened again, her eyes widened in shock. What she had seen was a speck of blue energy traveling over his hand. No, that wasn't right. It hadn't traveled over his hand, but _under_ it. Under the wrinkled and spotted flesh that covered his hand. Soon, she saw one more. No, two more. But the second hadn't traveled under his hand, but under the flesh of his face. There it was again! But there was more than two. It hadn't happened so quickly that she couldn't count the flickers of blue light. Soon, she realized that the energy was pulsing through his body, like the blood would flow through the body with each beat of the heart. But this wasn't blood. It looked more like small bolts of energy were coursing through him. She could see more of the energy going through out his body at a steady rhythm now. It was flowing through his veins and arteries like his heart was still pumping. The movement of the energy began growing in speed before it looked as if the veins inside of him were glowing. Like his entire circulatory system had become illuminated. Then the energy, the blue light began to spread through out his body. Every pore in his skin, every hair on his arms and on his head, every cell in his body began to glow with this energy.

As Sensei's body was consumed with the energy, he began to glow brighter. The blue energy was becoming a bright white energy that consumed the old man's physical body. In a matter of moments, the energy erupted into a brilliant blast of white light and energy that consisted of every color of the spectrum. Yori had to cover her eyes from the light of the energy, fearing that it would blind her. But as she turned her head and slowly opened her eyes to the energy before, she was shocked and frightened at what she saw in front of her. It was in the shape of a man, but not as Sensei was. This man was almost a giant that dwarfed her. His body and height could easily rival the bodies of any modern day athlete. It could even rival the bodies of those that had dedicated their life to increasing the size of their muscles to their absolute limit. Yori didn't know what she was looking at and backed away form it in fear. Fear for her life and fear at not knowing what she was seeing in front of her eyes. The fear only lasted a mere moment or two, but slowly faded as she saw the being's face and saw the comfort and trust in its features. Wait, it wasn't just trust. It was love, real love that one would have for their child.

The creature bent down toward Yori, and slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as gently as it could. The feel of the motion, the way this being in front of her moved. She knew this. She trusted it more than anything.

"Sensei?" she asked the wondrous giant in front of her.

"_You must hurry, Yori. There is much to do, and you have very little time."_ He softly spoke to her.

"W-will I ever see you again?" she asked him.

"_I do not know, my young one. Only time and fate will tell."_ He said to her.

He once again stood to his full height as what appeared to be a tear of pure energy came from its eye, and fell to the ground below him. With one final breath, he looked to the ceiling above him. It was as if he could see through the thick and ancient rock, seeing what was beyond it. Probably even beyond our skies and into the heavens itself. He raised one arm high above him as he took a deep breath.

"_HEAR ME, HEIMDALL! I COMMAND THAT THE BIFROST BE OPENED!"_

In a matter of moments, the various colors of energy began to glow brighter and brighter around the being before her. In a swirling mass of various colors and energy, the being was engulfed by what seemed a burst of light before rocketing through the stone ceiling and skyward into the heavens above! In the wake of where the being had stood was nothing. Nothing was disturbed. Everything was exactly as it was mere moments ago. There was even the slightest sign that Sensei, or what he had become, had ever been in the room with her. Yori looked to the case that had once contained the sword of Yamanouchi, and saw that it was still empty.

But before her now, resting where Sensei had died, was what the sword had become. It looked strange to her. It looked to be an ancient artifact, but while also appearing to be alien in its design as well. She grasped the handle of the weapon, wrapped in what she thought was leather, and lifted it to her eye level. She could feel the heavy weight of it in her hands, but it also felt as light as a feather at the same time. As she looked at the weapon before, she saw the ancient writing that was still glowing with faint blue light. But as she held it, she found now that she could read the ancient engravings and understood them!

* * *

"Can't you tell me anything yet, Dr. Hall?" Sharon asked her as she grew impatient.

"I don't know what it is, but something is out place." Dr. Hall said as she stepped away from the microscope and rubbed her eyes.

"That really doesn't help me, DNAmy." Sharron said.

"You know, I really don't like that nick name." Dr. Hall said.

"And I don't like being jerked around." Sharron snapped back.

"Ladies, please. Yelling does not help us, and it will get us no where." Dr. Octavious said to them, trying to play peace maker. "Dr. Hall, please display the sample on the main viewer."

"Gladly." Dr. Hall said in a huff as she began to display the various blood cells that were moving under the lens of the microscope.

"So what am I looking at?" Miss Osborn asked.

"A perfectly healthy blood sample." Dr. Octavious said.

"Healthy? When this girl was admitted into the hospital, both of you told me she was dying. Now she's just healthy again?" Sharon demanded.

"At first glance, I thought the venom was killing her. I'm not sure how, but it seems that her body has developed an immunity to it over night." Dr. Hall said.

"Is that even possible?"

"Maybe." Dr. Octavious said. "I've been monitoring her progress ever since her first night at the hospital, and she seems to be perfectly healthy again. Almost in better health than she was in before her visit here."

"Could she be a mutant?"

"No, I've already checked. The X-Gene in her DNA is dormant." Octavious said as the gears in his head began turning over and over again.

"I verified that." Dr. Hall said as she displayed Kim's genetic code on the screen to replace the image of the blood sample. "This genetic code is the same as you, me, and everyone else. I isolated her X-gene, and the there's nothing happening. If it were active, this part of her DNA would be as active as fire ants at a Sunday picnic."

"I don't see anything." Sharron said, even though she wasn't an expert in genetics.

"That's because it's a normal human DNA chain. But there is something off about it."

"What do you mean?" Sharron asked.

"I don't know. Even the DNA chain of a simple animal is complex and takes days to categorize. It'll take me time, but I know there's something different here."

"Here's my two important questions. One, is she going to die?"

"No, Miss Osborn. Her vitals are stable, and she seems to be suffering no ill side effects from the spider's venom. Most likely, she'll be sent home before the end of this day." Octavious reported.

"Okay, that's a small relief. Now here's my second important question. Should we keep an eye on her?" Miss Osborn asked as she fixed her jade green eyes on both doctors.

"For now? Absolutely. Until I can figure out what's got my neurons in a jumble, I say make sure nothing else happens to her." Dr. Hall said.

"All right. It looks like I'll be handling this one personally. I'll punp Mr. Load for a little more than cybernetics research." Sharon said as she took a deep breath. As she heard her cell phone ring, that deep breath quickly turned into an annoyed groan. "This better be worth it." Sharron snapped as she answered the phone.

"_Sharron, it's Max."_ the man on the other line, one of the high ranking board members, said.

"Sorry, Max. I'm dealing with a few loose ends. What can I do for you?" she asked as she tried to sound her normal happy self.

"_We may have a lead in the glider theft."_

"It's about damn time security did something right. We sure as hell don't pay them just to sit on their ass and jerk off to the footage of the ladies room." Sharron said as she made her way out of the lab and down the hall to the waiting elevator. "What do they have?"

"_Whoever took the glider is very skilled. They covered their footsteps, but we were able to find out something. The access code to enter the lab had Section 12 clearance."_

"Section twelve? That's impossible! Only executive board members have that clearance!" Sharon said as she stepped into the elevator and began to hear a horrible cover of Helter Skelter.

"_There's more, Sharon. Do you remember the apartment complex that exploded two days ago?"_

"I heard something about it. Why?"

"_The police said that the point of origin came from an apartment leased to Dr. Mendel Strom."_

As soon as Max said those words, Shego hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. Using her thumb, Sharron flipped open a small flap on the back of her phone and pressed a small button that only recognized her thumb print. After hearing a small beep, she returned to her conversation.

"The line's secured. Max, what's going on? I know Strom wasn't stupid enough to blow himself up."

"_The police were able to recover a body. Dental records show that it's Dr. Strom. They were able to do an autopsy, but it wasn't the blast that killed him. His nasal bone was shoved into his brain."_

"Jesus." Sharron said to herself. "Do we have any idea who killed him? Is it Kingpin? Tombstone?"

"_We don't know. But there is some footage that we were able to hide before we reported the theft of the glider."_

"What footage?"

"_Harry was in one of the high security labs before the glider was stolen."_

"Max, don't you dare even think that my brother would take the glider!"

"_I was just,"_

"NO! My brother may be a lot of things, but he wouldn't dare do something like this! He was always a daddy's boy, and he would never do anything to harm the company! Now unless you want to eat your next Christmas dinner at a soup kitchen, you find out who took that damn glider!" Sharron said as she hung up her phone.

With a heavy sigh, Sharron started the elevator and rubbed her eyes. The night she looked over the footage at Kim Possible, she saw Harry going over several papers in the lab. Ever since, he had been in his room. Sharron thought he was sleeping off a hangover after drowning his sorrows. Maybe she should take one more look at the footage just in case. She knew her brother wouldn't be as dumb as to commit industrial espionage, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Her head was swimming with worry as Anne rushed herself into ICU as fast as her legs could take her. She had barley been able to concentrate on anything at all. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about her eldest child. Two days ago, she had arrived home after what had felt like an endless shift. As soon as she walked through the door, Ron had rushed to her and kept ranting that something was wrong with Kim. She had never felt so terrified in her life when she saw what state her daughter was in. She was running a fever of one-hundred and one, pale, and nauseas. It didn't help matters any that she couldn't stay awake. In no time at all, Anne had Kim and Ron in the car and at the emergency room before any one could even blink.

Anne stayed with Kim the first night, and her husband James had spent the second night with her. Ronald himself stayed both nights, and never left his best friend's side. The only time he would leave to eat or sleep was when he knew she or Kim's father would be in the room with her. She saw Ronald like a son, and was worried that he would be in trouble for missing school. Ron just shrugged it off and said he would make up the assignments he missed. Being with Kim was more important to him than anything else. When her vitals started to stabilize last night, Anne was able to convince Ron to go home with her husband so he could bath and get some sleep. She didn't know how much longer the young man could go before he looked like one of the ghouls in his video games. When the sun began to rise that morning, Anne had to leave for a few minutes to fill out paperwork for some of her patients. Anne thought it would be safe to leave Kim alone for a little bit since she was doing so much better now. But hearing that she was awake and alert was making Anne's brain do back flips for joy. As soon as she saw her little girl sitting up in the hospital bed in the ICU, Anne let out a sigh of relief as she rushed to her child as fast as possible.

"Kim, thank God you're awake!" Anne said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom? I – can't breath." Kim said as she patted her mother on the shoulder.

"Sorry, honey. I've been so worried."

"I can tell." Kim said as her mother released her and Kim was able to breath properly again. "Mom, have I really been here for two days?" Kim asked her.

"I'm afraid it's true, Kimmie." Anne said and could still see that her daughter was still having a hard time believing it. "Kim, you had a fever that was going through the roof. Did you come into contact with anything strange at all?"

"No. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kim asked.

"You had signs that you were poisoned, baby. But all the blood work was normal, and we couldn't find anything toxic in your system at all. For a while, we thought that you came into contact with something on your field trip."

"Nothing happened on the field trip. We heard that some scientist ran through one of the labs we saw, but that was after we moved on."

"But you didn't drink anything strange? Were you exposed to anything in the labs?" Anne asked her.

"No. I didn't drink anything until I got home. And I didn't touch anything on the fieldtrip." Kim said. "I'm sorry I can't help, mom. I,"

"It's okay, Kimmie. The important thing is that you're better now." Anne said as she hugged Kim again. As Kim returned the hug, she noticed her fingers stuck to her mother's white overcoat like glue to paper. With a slight jerk, she was able to remove them and assumed her mother must have bumped into something sticky. If she had looked more closely, she would have noticed the tiny hairs that had grown in between the ridges of her fingerprints.

* * *

He couldn't see where he was. Everything was surrounded in mist and shadows. All around him, lightning flashed and gave a brief illumination of light before shrouded in darkness once again. The thunder roared all around him like the roar of a lion announcing his dominance and shook the very ground beneath him where he stood and bringing him down to his knees. Then, rising from the mist and towering over him like a mountain, was a figure that was heavily armored from head to foot. A cape bellowed behind him while his face appeared to be old and scarred with what looked to be a piece of metal covering one eye. The look the large figure had on his face was that of pure anger as he glared down at him, making him feel puny and helpless.

"You have disappointed me, son." The man growled, his voice sounding like it was echoing across the universe itself. "You have become vain, and greedy in your ways. And you have become cruel! Your opponent begs for mercy when the battle is won, and you show them none! Even innocents suffer in your battles. You have no heart, no compassion for anyone!"

"When have you ever shown mercy to anyone?! We need to show that we are still strong! Instead; you would have the other realms see us as weak and cowardly beings, you stupid old fool!" another voice shouted. Did that come from him? No, it couldn't. That wasn't his voice. And right now, only an idiot or someone with a death wish would speak to someone as big as this guy. As he looked up at the giant in front of him, the anger seemed to rise to levels that would terrify even the bravest of men. Whoever spoke should have kept their fat mouth shut.

"It appears that I am a fool. I was foolish enough to think that an arrogant, and ungrateful being like you was ready to stand at my side. Because of your boundless stupidity and arrogance, the threat of war is upon us. A war that may consume us all!" the giant shouted as he raised his hand.

All of a sudden he felt his body stiffened. It felt as if every muscle within him had become paralyzed. He couldn't move, nor could he hardly breath. Slowly, he began to rise in the air as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Higher and higher off the ground he rose. The distance between him and solid ground had grown so great that he could no longer see the floor. When he stopped, all he could see was the hardened face of the giant that was angry with him with most of it hidden from the light. He could only see one eye, and it was as blue and clear as the morning sky. A gray and thick beard hung from his face almost down to the middle of his torso as the wind around him, gentle at first, began to change into the winds of a great and powerful hurricane.

"You have proven yourself unworthy of the loved ones that you have betrayed! You are unworthy of your title! Unworthy of the power that has been given to you! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF BEING WITHIN THIS REALM!" the giant screamed as he began to feel some kind of energy surging though him. But it was a strange sensation. It was like every once of strength in him and everything he knew was being slowly taken away. Like something was trying to drain him dry.

"I TAKE YOUR POWER, AND BANISH YOU TO THE WORLD OF MORTALS! ONLY WHEN YOU LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES, AND PROVEN TO ME THAT YOU ARE WORTHY, SHALL YOU BE ALLOWED TO RETURN! **I CAST YOU OUT!**" the giant thundered before a massive bolt of lightning struck and everything ended in darkness and pain!

He woke up in a cold sweat as he screamed in fear. His chest rose and fell as he gasped for breath and waited for his nerves to settle. As his breathing began to slow and he felt the fear slowly ebb from his body, he saw where he was. It was the attic room at the top of his family's house. When his parents adopted his little sister, they had converted the attic into a bedroom for him. That meant the whole ordeal had been nothing more than a vivid nightmare. He felt something tugging on the sleeve of his shirt and looked down to see the worried face of his naked mole rat, Rufus.

"It's all right, buddy. I was just having another nightmare." Ron said as he stretched and heard several bones pop. "I keep having more of them more often." Ron said as he stood and went to his closet for a fresh change of clothes. The hairless rodent chattered for a few moments, talking to his friend in the language that only Ronald understood. "They're just dreams, Rufus. I'm not going to tell Mrs. Dr. P and give her even more to worry about. I just hope KP is okay." Ron said under his breath as he took a few clothes and saw something fall to his floor.

Curious, Ronald looked and saw that the object that had fallen out of his closet appeared to be a small booklet from the Middleton museum. Feeling like his bones were trying to protest to so much movement after just waking up, Ron bent down and picked up the booklet and saw that it was advertising a new collection that was on an American tour of museums. It was an exhibition that was solely focused on ancient Viking culture. Viking weapons, pottery, various miscellaneous artifacts, and even an ancient Viking vessel. As he looked at it, he felt something strange in his mind. It felt like his brain was buzzing, almost like he actually had a hive of bees that had made a nest inside of his head. There was something about this pamphlet that was making Ron feel strange.

"Ron, are you up there?" his mom shouted, breaking Ronald from his long gaze.

"Y-yeah. I'm here!" Ron shouted as he finished getting dressed before his mother came into his room.

"Good news, Ron. Kimberly is okay now. Her father said she'll be coming home tonight and wants you to cook her favorite supper. They left a spare house key under the matt." His mom said.

"Thank you, Jehovah." Ron said with a breath of relief as he felt various muscles within him begin to relax.

"Do we need to go shopping for anything?" his mother asked him.

"No. I've got what I'll need here and at their house. So I'm fine."

"That's good to know, honey." His mom said as she began to leave.

"AND I HATE MEAT CAKES!" Ron shouted and became very confused.

"What was that?" his mother asked him.

"Never mind!" Ron said as he saw various images of an older Shego and a stone monkey playing symbols. "I've got to stop eating so many Nacos before bed." Ron said as he pocketed Rufus and left his room to get everything ready for tonight.

* * *

As Sharon Osborn entered the lavish mansion that was the childhood home for both her and her brothers, she was relieved to see that their butler, Simkins, was already in the hall and sorting through the day's mail.

"Good afternoon, Miss Osborn." The old butler said as he straightened to attention as she approached him.

"Simkins, is Harry still here?" she asked.

"As far as I know, he hasn't left his room all day." The servant responded.

"That's odd." She said as she glanced up the stairwell that lead to the second story. "I'm going to go check on him. Will you send up some water to his room, just in case?"

"At once, Miss Osborn." Simkins said and headed for the kitchen while Sharon walked up the steps, taking them two at a time. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard moaning, but coming from down stairs. Not sure, she kept still for a few moments before she heard it again. It was moaning she heard, and it was from the first floor. She quickly descended the stairs and tried to figure out who was moaning and from where. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed that the door to the library was almost closed. That was odd since they always left the library open, even when their father was alive. Sharon opened the door and found her brother Harry laying on the large carpet in front of the grand fireplace.

"Harry?!" Sharon asked as she rushed to her brother's side and began to lightly slap him in the face to wake him up. "Come on, Harry. Wake up." She said as her brother moaned and began to come around.

"Sis?" he asked as he winced at the sunlight coming in from the large windows. "What time is it?"

"It's after four in the afternoon." She said to him.

"You let me sleep that late?! I need to get to the lab and finish work on the project!" Harry said as he tried to stand and collapsed to the floor. "My legs are asleep, damn it!" Harry said as Sharon became concerned.

"Harry, what are you talking about? What project?" Sharon asked him.

"Don't play games with me, Sharon. I need to finish the work on the performance enhancers for the Super Soldier project." Harry said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Harry, that's on hold."

"What? SINCE WHEN?" Harry shouted as he tried to stand again.

"Harry, what's today's date?"

"Don't change,"

"What's the date, Harry?!" Sharon demanded, spooking her brother in the process.

"It's March third." Harry said as he shook his head and force himself completely awake.

"And you've been in here?"

"Y-yeah. I-I think so. Wait a minute. How did I get home last night?" Harry asked as he saw that he was in the study at their home. He remembered when he and their mother would play the piano in here. Or when their father actually had a break and would read certain books to him and his siblings.

"Harry, it's March sixth. You've been in here for almost three days."

The look in Harry's eyes sent shivers done Sharon's spine as froze in place on the floor. He was studying her, trying to see if this was one of her stupid little jokes she liked to pull on him. When they were in school, she was rush into his room on the first day of summer and scream they were running late. And as Harry would fall out of bed and trip over his own two feet, she would be sitting there and laughing at him along with their other three brothers. To this day, she would still pull smaller pranks dealing with the company to get him going or to help wake him up. But he saw nothing like that now. Now smirk, not glint of mischief in her eyes. She was completely serious. He just prayed to Christ himself that she was lying out her teeth.

"That's not funny." He said to her.

"And I'm not joking around. You've been in here and you seriously don't know what I'm talking about?"

"N-no, I don't. Sharon, what the hell is going on? Why is the project on hold?!" Harry demanded as he crawled to their father's old arm chair and pulled himself into it. Slowly, he tried to flex and move his legs and feet to get the blood flowing through his limbs again.

"Harry, something has happened. Someone was able to steal the glider and the flight suit from the lab. Whoever did it was able to cover the tracks." It was if she could literally see Harry's spirit display in front of her as he held his head in his hands. She could tell he was doing his best not to loose it, but that might be the wrong thing to do at the moment. "There's more." She said as Harry looked up at her. "Doctor Strom was murdered, and who ever did it blew up his apartment."

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Harry said as he collapsed into their father's chair and began rubbing his brow. For one brief moment, he actually did look like their father.

"Harry, who did you piss off? Only one of the big guys could pull this off." Sharon asked him.

"No one. I'm paying their extortion money, and I'm giving them the weapons they've been asking for. Fisk showed interest in the glider, but he wouldn't do something like this. It would jeopardize too much." Harry said.

"Then who could have done this, Harry? Because right now, we're up shit creek without a paddle! They gave us a deadline, and we're not going to make it!" Sharon said as she leaned against the wall and lightly banged the back of her head against it. "What are we going to do?"

"Pray for a miracle." Harry said.

"Do what?"

"The only way we're going to get any kind of extension is if our competitors screw up their projects as well. I know Fury, and he won't budge on the deadline. Dad would be disappointed in me right now." Harry said as he pushed his hair back with his hands and did his best not to break down and cry.

"We'll think of something, Harry. We'll think of something." Sharon said as Harry kept his gaze on the floor and noticed an empty vial not too far from the chair with what looked to be a small amount of green liquid still inside it. Could he have . . . . no. Of course he didn't.


	3. Spider Sense Tingling

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Getting through the Holidays was a little harder than I thought. I am working on Reign, and my Hulk story. I hope to get them updated soon. I just ask that my readers please be patient. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review.

* * *

The seven day deadline was almost up, and here he sat in what was once his father's office. In two more days, the biggest contract they ever had will be void and their funding pulled. As he sat here and looked over the skyline in front of him, General Ross was over seeing another project related to what his employees had been trying to achieve here at Oscorp. What was he going to do? He took the Globulin Green, but there was nothing. He felt normal, and the physical he had taken showed that nothing had changed. Maybe one dose wasn't enough. They hadn't measured how much a human subject would need for the green to take full effect. Maybe if he took – NO!

No, he couldn't do it. It was stupid of him to have taken the Green last time. He had been unconscious for three days. If he drank it again, there would be no telling what would happen to him. He might never wake up, or he could end up like the rat that went insane during the first testing trials. A cold shiver went through Harry's spine as he thought about what had happened to the animal and what all it had done before it was, mercifully, put down. What about the company? What about his family's legacy? Everything his father was able to accomplish? The only thing he had left of his father was this company. It was horrible enough that he wasn't able to be there when his father passed away. This company was more important than anything else.

Harry removed a key from his wallet and unlocked a top drawer in his desk. Inside of it was a fairly small keypad with a thumb plate above it. After taking a deep breath, Harry punched in the code and placed his thumb against the plate. After a few seconds, a blue light came on underneath the plate, and a large picture of his father on the wall to his left rose to reveal a large safe that opened as soon as it was exposed. Inside it were certain classified documents, data on various figures in case of emergencies, and a cold storage area. Harry walked to the safe and opened the cold section of the safe, and removed a vial of neon green liquid that was one of many on a small test tube wrack. After grasping the vial, he closed the safe which caused the painting to cover it again. He pulled the rubber stopper from the vial, and took one more deep breath to steady himself.

"Here's to the pencil pushers. May they all die of lead poisoning." Harry said, quoting something his father said every time he started a new project. He brought the vial to his lips and drank the substance in one gulp. There was the metallic taste and the burning sensation as it went down his throat. His entire body began to shiver as he felt the burning in his stomach spread throughout his body. His breathing quickened as he felt every muscle fiber screaming in pain. His entire body felt as if it were burning in an intense inferno. His vision began to blur and double as the muscles in his head felt like it was being crushed by a vice. This pain was new. In fact, the pain felt even worse than the last time. Tears were streaming down his face as he began to whimper in pain before collapsing to the floor and passing out.

* * *

"How far has she gotten, Octavious?" Sharon Osborn asked as she drank over half a bottle of water. Ever since her father, Norman, died, she had been trying to become a little more health conscious. Most of her brothers had as well. But with all the stress of their glider being stolen and the deadline General Ross had given them coming closer, she was doing the best to turn to something stronger. And right now, she was trying to make sure that she didn't have a law suit on her hands after Kim Possible had been bitten by one of their engineered spiders.

"Amy hasn't confirmed anything, but I think she is right. I'm not an expert in her field, but I know enough to see that Miss Possible's basic genetic structure has been altered." The tall, somewhat husky man, said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Do we know what this is going to do to her, Otto?" she asked as she drained the bottle and let herself fall into her chair behind her desk.

"Not yet. The changes could be unnoticeable or," Otto said, but trailed off.

"Or it could turn her into an attraction for a traveling freak show, couldn't it?" Sharon asked.

"If that was the case, we should have seen the first signs of it by now." Otto said.

"Except this is a new field of science, Otto. We don't know anything about it yet. For all we know, it could be years before anything shows itself. And when word gets out about the existence of mutants, everyone would think we had a hand in creating them. Then we'd be really screwed."

"I doubt whatever changes Miss Possible goes through would warrant the attention of the terrorist, Magneto." Otto said.

"But you can't be sure, can you?" Sharon asked as she glared at him, and knew she had her answer when he didn't say anything to her. "We've got to find a way to keep an eye on her." Sharon said to herself as she popped her back.

"There, I can be of help. It turns out that one of our interns attends Middleton High School. And as small as that school is, there is a good chance that she knows Miss Possible." Otto said as he removed a folded slip of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and placed it on Sharon's desk. Sharon took a look at the information on the paper, and saw a reason to convince this intern to help them. This caused Sharon to smile.

"Otto, sometimes I think you could be the most dangerous man alive."

* * *

Sleep. That was the only thing she wanted right now more than anything was sleep. Her, and just about every teenager in America and probably the world. But the alarm next to her bed wouldn't stop ringing as it woke her from a peaceful rest. As much as she didn't want to, Kim found herself slowly sitting up and glaring at the digital clock on her night stand. With a small growl of irritation, she grasped the clock and threw it against the wall. Hearing the alarm stop brought a small smile to her face as she stood to her feet and did her best to navigate to the bathroom while she waited for her eyes to focus. As she entered the bathroom and felt the light sting her eyes, she began stretch her arms and felt several of her bones pop. After the scare with her becoming sick, her mother insisted on her staying home for the rest of the week. Today was her fist day back to school. She was happy because that meant her mother and Ron wouldn't be hovering around her and making sure she was okay like they had been. Not to mention she would be going back to cheerleading practice.

Kim rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she let one more yawn escape. Kim grabbed the toothpaste and opened it as she grabbed her toothbrush. Same routine she did everyday, except now. As she lightly squeezed the tube of toothpaste, she was surprised to see the top practically explode with toothpaste splattering her mirror like a small bomb. Startled, Kim paced backwards and tripped into her shower as she yanked the curtain down with her as she desperately tried to grab something for support. She landed ontot he cold tiled shower floor with a resounding thud that sent a sharp pain from her tail bone up. She had falls like that before and knew nothing was broken except her pride. As she tried to stand up, she saw the curtain stick to her hand but quickly shook it off. She examined the toothpaste a little more closely as she kept glancing at the toothpaste tube. The tube was still intact, but it looked like Superman had squeezed it. The tweebs had to have messed with it. Another prank from her too smart pains in the butt little brothers. Not wanting to deal with anything else, she quickly grabbed a rag and started to clean the mirror off. As soon as she placed pressure on the mirror, she yelped as the glass cracked and several pieces fell into the sink. She checked her hands and saw no scratches. But what had made the mirror break? She hadn't touched it that hard. Something weird was going on.

Kim quickly trashed the broken mirror as fast as she could before getting dressed and headed downstairs. As she rushed to the front door, she quickly grabbed a toasted waffle and said hi to her family before bolting out the door. She knew she had time to spare before the school bell would ring, and she loved to get her brothers in trouble after one of their rotten pranks. But she had been spending too much time with bed rest and wanted as much time outdoors and freedom as she could get. As she enjoyed feeling the sun on her skin and the wind blow through her long red hair, she kept feeling this weird sensation in the back of her head. It wasn't like an itch, but it was more like the prickly feeling she felt whenever she started to move a limb that fell asleep. She turned around, and saw nothing. Just parked cars and an empty suburban street. She turned back around and started to move slightly quicker to get to Ron's house, but the feeling wouldn't go away. This feeling was getting irritating. As she moved closer to Ron's house, the feeling kept growing. If she didn't know any better, it almost felt like her brain was saying that she was being followed. She looked behind herself one more time, but she still couldn't see anything. What was going on today?

* * *

"I have her in sight, Dr. Octavious." The bald man in a small blue Dodge neon said as he kept a small camcorder on Kim and making sure he stayed out of sight.

"_Is there anything out of the ordinary?"_ the scientist asked.

"Not that I can tell, sir. It's hard to believe a teenager has an ass like that, though." The man said as he zoomed the camera in on a certain part of the teenager's anatomy.

"_Get your mind out of the gutter, you idiot!"_

"Sorry, sir. I just,"

"_I don't want to hear it. Just keep following her and alert me if anything strange happens."_

"Doctor Octavious, this girl saves the world on a regular basis. Everything around her is strange."

"_You know what I mean. Fail me, and I'll send you back to the hole I found you!"_

"Affirmative, sir." He said as he saw Kim walking farther away. He took a deep breath as he started the car and waited for her to turn the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, he started to drive. "She's still got a tight ass."

* * *

It felt good to be in her cheerleader uniform once more as she stretched her muscles and made herself limber for practice. Besides her little incident with the toothpaste, today had actually been a good day. Grabbing her pom-poms, Kim quickly made her way into the basketball court and sighed as she felt the cold air blow across her skin from the air ducts high above them in the ceiling. A small smile formed on her face as she saw the rest of her squad, including her rival Bonnie Rockwaller, stretch and warm up for practice. On the bleachers, with his mad dog head next to him, Ron looked to be writing in a notebook. He was probably coming up with new Mad Dog routines. She may not have been happy with his decision to become the mascot at first, but she was glad he had stuck with it. He was as dedicated to being the Middleton Mad Dog as she and the others were dedicated to perfecting their cheer routines.

"Kim! Are you going to stand there, or are we going to start practice?!" Bonnie demanded.

"Give it a rest, B." Terra, Bonnie's best friend, said to her.

"Don't start again. Just because she got sick with the flu on another one of her stupid little missions just shows that I should be squad captain. As if her loser sidekick wasn't proof enough." The brunette said.

"You know, I can still hear you." Kim said as she joined the rest of the cheerleaders.

"You were supposed to." The brunette said as she flipped her hair and took her position. Kim slowly took a deep breath to try and cool her temper and not let Bonnie get to her. It was one thing when Bonnie talked about her skills as a captain, but she was getting really sick and tired of her trashing Ron so much. It was just words. Kim had reminded herself that it was just words, and Bonnie was just full of hot air. It was time to start practice.

For over an hour and a half, the cheer squad had been practicing, and it looked like Kim's game wasn't affected at all. In fact, she had been nailing all of her flips and jumps first time around. It was almost as if her natural gymnastic abilities had greatly improved. However, this just made the sour look on Bonnie's face even worse. They were performing the pyramid technique once more with Bonnie at the base, and Kim at the top. Bonnie kept her eye on the red head as she ran and effortlessly jumped, flipped, and effortlessly leapt to the top of the human pyramid. As soon as Kim was at the top and balanced, Bonnie let go of the cheerleader on her shoulders and stepped back.

As Kim was on the top and making sure her balance was stable, something strange happened to her. The strange prickly sensation she had felt when she had been walking toward Ron's house that morning returned, but it was stronger than it had been. It dazed Kim for a minute until it she realized the sensation was more focused. It was almost like it was warning her of something below her. Kim glanced down in time to see Bonnie step away from the human pyramid and felt it begin to collapse. Kim couldn't leap in time, she felt her feet give out from under her! As she fell, she was able to angle her body downward and shoot her hands forward. As soon as she felt her hands hit the hardwood gym floor, she pusher her wait up and was able to flip forward and then land on her feet as the rest of the squad behind her collapsed into a heap.

"Impressive moves, K." Bonnie said in her usual snobby and sarcastic tone.

"What were you thinking, Bonnie?!" Kim said as she stood up and stomped toward the brunette's direction.

"I had to answer my cell phone." The brunette said, putting on a fake look of innocence.

"You stuck up, piece of,"

"KP, GET THE NURSE!" Ron shouted, causing both of them to look toward the young blonde as the rest of the squad gathered around him.

"Ron, what's wrong?!" Kim asked as she quickly rushed to her best friend's side to see what had happened.

Both Kim and Bonnie froze as they saw Terra on her back with tears down her face as she wailed in pain. She was clutching her right leg which was oddly bent in the middle of her shin, clearly showing that she had broken her leg. "Ron, is your Kimmunicator in your bag?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Get it. Tell Wade to send an ambulance here, now!"

"I'm on it." Ron said as he jumped to his feet and sprinted toward his bag as fast as he could while Kim checked on Tara.

"You'll be okay. Ron's calling for help." Kim said.

"It hurts." Tara whimpered as Ron returned, letting Kim know that an ambulance was on its way. When Ron returned to the injured cheerleader's side, Kim stood and glared daggers at the brunette responsible for Tara's injury.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Kim demanded.

"You think this is my fault?"

"Think? THINK?! Bonnie, this _is_ your fault! You caused the pyramid to collapse when you pulled that stunt!"

"You don't know it wasn't me. It could have been any number of things." Bonnie said as she started to back away from the angry redhead.

"You're trying to defend what you did?!" Kim demanded as she grabbed Bonnie by the collar of your uniform. "You know, you are nothing but a grade A bitch. You've been causing trouble ever since the day I first met you, and someone should teach you a lesson and belt you right in the mouth!" Kim shouted as she glared into Bonnie's eyes.

"Oh and I suppose that's going to be you, Possible?" Bonnie asked.

"As much as I want to, I'm not as low as you." Kim almost growled.

"Then that just shows how much of a looser you and that dipstick friend of yours are." Bonnie said.

With a jerk, Bonnie turned and began to walk away from Kim. As she did, she noticed how much colder the gym had become. When she heard everyone gasp, she turned around to see everyone with their eyes wide and mouths gaping open. In Kim's hands was a cheerleader top. No, it was _her_ cheerleading top! Bonnie looked down and saw that nothing was covering her torso, exposing her breasts to everyone in the gym! Bonnie screamed as she quickly covered her breasts with her crossed arms and hands as she began to blush a deep crimson.

"I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS POSSIBLE! YOU HEAR ME?!" Bonnie screamed as she ran back into the locker room as fast as she possibly could.

"I – I," Kim stuttered as she looked at her hand. She wasn't shocked at what she had just seen. They were cheerleaders and had showered together so many times that seeing each other nude wasn't a big thing. What was shocking her was that that her hand was wide open, and the cloth was sticking to her hand like glue on paper.

"Not that I mind, KP; but, what made you do that?" Ron asked her.

"I – I," Kim stuttered as she shook her hand and saw the fabric finally fall away. As it did, everything that had happened to her that day began to come together like rogue waves in a hurricane. The toothpaste exploding when she squeezed it, her hand sticking to the curtain and now Bonnie's top. Then there was the buzzing in her head. The buzzing that told her what was happening. She wasn't better, she was worse! Something was wrong! "I have to go!" Kim said as she darted for the door.

"Kim, wait!" Ron said as he bolted after her.

Kim wasn't listening to Ron as she ran outside. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, she just knew she had to get out of there. As fear and anxiety began to build and build, she felt like everything she knew and understood was slipping away from here. The whole world as she knew it was spinning out of control and slipping away from here. As she ran outside, she sopped to try and gather her bearings and calm down. She had to try and get a grip of herself and began taking slow deep breaths. As she continued to try and calm herself, the sensation returned, but worse then ever. Something large and fast was coming right at her! She was in the middle of the circle driveway!

"KIM, LOOK OUT!" Ron shouted as he tried to run toward his best friend as a large dark SUV was headed right for her, going faster than the posted speed limit.

The sensation in her head was intense, almost screaming as she saw the SUV coming towards her. Pure instinct kicked in as Kim began to run towards the SUV as she leapt into the air, her feet barley clearing the roof of the car. As soon as her feet touched the roof of the moving vehicle, she jumped as hard as she could off of it. When she felt herself land on a hard surface, she closed her eyes as she let out a breath of fresh air and tried to let her nerves calm down.

"K-KP?" she heard Ron ask her.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked a she began to calm down.

"H-how – are you doing that?" he asked her.

"Doing," Kim said as she opened her eyes, and widened as she noticed where she was. "what?" she squeaked as she saw that the hard surface she was on was the die of the Middleton high school sign which was several feet up in the air! She looked at her hands and saw that they were firmly pressed against the smooth side of the sign, and she was sticking to it like it was nothing. She lifted her hand away and looked at her hand, and saw nothing strange about it. With the exception of the dirt from the ground and sign, it was clean. There was nothing sticky or strange about them, just skin.

"KP, are you all right?" Ron asked her.

Kim looked down for a moment before looking back at the surface she was clinging to. She placed her hand back against the sign. With one firm push, she pushed herself off of the sign, flipping in mid-air, and landed on both her feet and hands. As she slowly stood up, she looked at her hands one more time, she looked back up at Ron. "Call Wade again, please."

* * *

"_YOU DID WHAT?!" _Octavious screamed through the phone.

"I almost hit her with the car!" the driver said as he sped his way back towards Oscorp HQ.

"_I told you to watch her, you unimaginable idiot! How did you almost hit her?!"_

"A cop was starting to nose around the car. I was trying to find a better place to hide so I could go into the gym, and she ran out in front of me!"

"_If she's been harmed in any way,"_

"She isn't hurt, Doc. But you're going to want to see what I got on the camera." He said as he looked onto the dashboard where he had used Velcro to keep the camera in place.

* * *

The area was wide open and clear. The nearest trees were several miles away, but the undeveloped land was beautiful. If it were a fair and better world, the land should be a state park or at least it should have been turned into a wild life preserve. Originally, it was to be turned into a private housing development for the upper middle class to afford. The project went bust, and the land was later bought by Quest Aerospace. Now, the land was the test site for the new battle exo-frame prototype. The battle suit was nothing like the armor Stark Industries had been making for the so-called Iron Man, but General Ross was hoping it was enough. He needed something to get him back in favor with the big boys in Washington ever since the incident with that would be son-in-law of his. He never liked the man because to him, it seemed like he was always showing off his high IQ to everyone. And now he had created what could be the greatest thing since Captain America for the United States Military, and he went underground to make sure no one could use it. Why his daughter loved that worthless idiot, he'd never know. And Frankly, he didn't want to know. Until they could find Banner and cut him open, this was the thing he could do to keep from going crazy.

"General Ross! A pleasure to see you once again." The head of Quest said as the limo stopped in front of the entrance to an underground bunker.

"A pleasure to be here. What's the status of the project?" Ross asked as they entered the bunker and proceeded to walk down a long tunnel.

"We had a few problem with the power source at first. But it looks like that we've finally resolved that problem and are ready for a small flight test." The head of Quest said as they came to another door. After typing in a code and letting his eye be scanned, the door opened and entered a small command center. With all the machinery in here, it looks like they could operate the space shuttle. One of the things Ross immediately noticed were how thick the walls were, as well as the glass in the window slots that allowed them to view the testing area.

"Is there a reason for all these precautions?" Ross asked.

"We've had a few problems with the propulsion system in the past. And we've only recently corrected the problems in the navigational software. We always take precautions with these tests." The CEO said as he made sure everything was go for testing.

Outside the testing area, the suit itself looked more like an overgrown, and slightly hunched over, version of a generation one transformer. It was large and bulky, barley resembling anything human with a large set of thrusters mounted on its back and on what would have been the calf of the device. Even through the thick glass, he could hear the hum of the suit powering up as the monitors inside the control room began to come to life. As everyone gave the head of Quest Aerospace a thumbs up, a small smile began to form as he placed a headset on and looked out the windows with General Ross.

"If I may ask, why isn't General Fury here with you?"

"That Cyclops said he had more important business to take care of. Something about a new team." General Ross said as he took his position as well. "Are we ready?"

"We're ready. The test pilot in the suit is one of our best. Just sit back and enjoy the show, sir." The CEO said as he gave a nod for the go ahead.

Within a matter of moments, the large suit outside stood straight as all of its boosters fired at once. For a few passing seconds, there was nothing but the roar of the boosters and the smell of burning grass and soil before it finally started to lift off of the ground. When it reached forty feet into the air, the suit hovered in place as several mini guns were deployed and began firing at various targets that were popping up all over the area. Inside the control center, Ross was smiling at what he was seeing in front of him.

"What do you think, General?"

"I think Oscorp is on its last legs." Ross said as he watched the destruction in front of him.

"Sir, we've got something on the radar." One of the techs said.

"Is it a drone?" Ross asked.

"Not for this test. Could it be a bird?" the CEO asked his tech.

"No, sir. It's coming in way too fast." The tech said.

"We should abort the test until we find out what that is." Ross said.

"General, this is a perfect chance to test the weapons systems." The CEO said.

"And that's your only prototype out there. Abort the test. Now." Ross said as he glared at the CEO.

"Very well." The CEO said as he placed a finger against an ear piece. "Pilot, abort the test. We have an unidentified boogie coming into the testing area. Pilot?" the CEO asked, but received no answer. "Are the communications down?"

"No, sir. Radar is down, along with several of the sensor readings. We're being jammed!" one of the other techs said.

Everyone rushed back to the windows in time to see the experimental suit explode in a giant blast of fire as the shockwave shook the building. Ross could see the burning suit fall and roll along the ground mostly in tact before several orbs crashed into it and exploded as soon as they made contact. As the suit was destroyed, Ross saw something strange fly over it that sounded like an animal screaming. Through the fire and smoke, Ross saw a shadowy figure approaching fast. As it flew in close and veered upward at the last minute, Ross saw several orbs flying toward the bunker with a glowing orange light!

"GET DOWN!"

Ross shouted to everyone as a massive fireball broke through the thick glass and filled the room with intense heat. Several machines sparked and melt as the room filled with thick smoke and people shouting and screaming. Ross began to cough violently from all the smoke that was already building in the room as his head swam from the blast. He looked to the right, and saw the CEO laying on the floor. The door was open as fire alarms flashed as people tried to evacuate the control room. Without even thinking, he grabbed the CEO and, picked him up, and ran out of the control room as fast as he possibly could. No sooner had he cleared the building and set the CEO next to his car, another explosion erupted and spewed an intense blast of heat from the entrance. Ross glanced around and could hear emergency vehicles already on their way. He looked down at the CEO and almost flinched. His hair and eyebrows were gone, but over half of his fast had been severely burned with pieces of thick glass stuck in his face as well. His clothes were scorched, and several holes had been burned in his clothes and exposing red or severely burned skin.

Ross looked behind him and saw every inch of the control room's interior was covered in flames while what was left of the suit and its pilot were burning in the distance. As he saw the thick black smoke bellow into the sky, he saw something else. He couldn't tell what it was, but it almost looked like a man on a strange device that allowed him to fly. And as he flew off into the night, he thought he could hear the figure cackle. As soon as the paramedics had arrived and began treating the wounded, Ross removed a cell phone from his pocket and immediately punched in a number that only he and a few others knew.

"Fury, this is Ross. We have a problem."

* * *

It took a little while, but Ron was able to calm down Kim after everything that had happened at the high school. They had been hiding in her room for a good portion of the day until they were finally able to contact Wade. Wade explained to Ron how to use the medical scanner in the Kimmunicator and had it run all over Kim's body to get an accurate reading. As the small husky boy looked at the data in front of him, Kim was growing more and more impatient.

"Wade, I'm going crazy here! Do you have anything to tell me or not?!" Kim demanded, causing Ron to look up from the notes he had been making in his notebook.

"_I'm going over every gigabyte of data, Kim. But from what I can tell, you're in perfect health. More than that. You've never been healthier."_

"You've got to be kidding." Kim groaned to herself. "I'm turning into a freak of nature, but at least I'm healthy." Kim said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Hold on a minute, Wade. What do you mean she's never been healthier?" Ron asked as Rufus climbed out of his pocket and on to his master's shoulder.

"_Well, there are a few things that seem off."_

"Like?" Kim asked.

"_Your strength and immune system has been greatly enhanced."_ Wade said.

"That would explain the tooth paste and the mirror breaking this morning." Kim said to herself.

"But what did this to her?"

"_I'm not sure, guys. Did anything strange happen to you before you got sick?"_ Wade asked them.

"Not that I know of. Except for the ride to Oscorp and back. It was incredibly hot in that bus." Ron said.

"And that bug bit me." Kim said.

"_Do you remember what kind of bug it was?"_ Wade asked.

"It was a little spider." Kim said.

"_Do you remember what it looked like?"_

"I don't know. It was – I think it was blue with red highlights." Kim said.

"You mean like those other spiders they made?" Ron asked.

"_What are you talking about, Ron?"_

"The tour of Oscorp. We saw a bunch of spiders that they created in the lab. They were all blue and red. In fact, one of them was missing." Ron said as he remembered their field trip.

"_Give me a minute."_ Wade said as he began typing away at his computer.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked him.

"_I'm hacking into Oscorp's data base. Most of the security and firewalls they use are programs that I wrote as a class project in college." _Wade said as he continued to type away._ "I'm in. Let's see what we can find."_ Wade said as he searched through the numerous files and database's. _"I think I found it. Kim, did your bug look anything like this?" _Wade asked as he brought up a picture of a small blue and red arachnid.

"That's it! That's the spider that bit me." Kim said to Wade.

"_Kim, this is one of their prototype spiders that they engineered. They've been using them to harvest webbing, but they keep them isolated. From what I can tell, their venom is highly toxic and the effects on a human being are unknown. It looks like they use machines to handle them and harvest the webbing."_

"But what does that have to do with what's happening to me?" Kim asked.

"_Kim, they've created a new species, and they don't really know anything about it. When you're trying to play God, who knows what you'll get. But I can't help but wonder."_

"Wonder what?" Ron asked.

"_Ron, take the Kimmunicator and scan Kim's hands."_ Wade said.

Ron did as Wade had said, scanning as much of Kim's hands as he could. Wade was soon hovering over the new data on his computer like a hungry dog over supper leftovers. As soon as he was finished, his eyes slowly began to widen. The new look on the child prodigy's face was not comforting the two older teens.

"Wade? Find anything?" Kim asked.

"_I think I did. Take a look at this."_ Wade said as he brought up a magnified view of Kim's hands. Along the grooves of Kim's fingers, there were tiny spiked hairs protruding straight up like small towers.

"What . . . are those?" Kim asked.

"_These are the same as hairs on certain arachnid breeds that allow them to cling to surfaces. Whatever that spider did, you've inherited the same traits as a spider. It also explains that sensation you were telling me about. It's has been theorized that some spiders can sense imminent danger." _

"That's what the scientist said at Oscorp. She called it spider sense." Kim said.

"_I've also accessed your hospital records, and something isn't right."_

"What do you mean something wasn't right?" Ron asked.

"_From what you've told me and what I've seen on Kim's bio readings, her DNA has been fundamentally altered. But her blood tests show she had advanced form of the flu. Even with the state of the technology that are currently in hospitals, they would have seen this wasn't anything close to the flu."_ Wade said.

"So the hospital made a mistake. It happens all the time." Ron said.

"Ron, are you serious?" Kim asked him.

"What?"

"_Ron, Middleton is one of the most highly praised hospitals in the country. The percentage of mistakes they make is low. Extremely low. So the chance of them making a mistake on Kim's blood test, with her mother in charge of her care, is ridiculous."_

"What does this mean?" Ron asked.

"_It means someone else knows about Kim's condition. Be careful out there, Kim. I'll see if I can find a way to reverse the condition."_

"Thanks, Wade." Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator and tossed it on her dresser. "Spider abilities. I have freaking spider abilities." Kim groaned as she let herself collapse onto her bed.

"Look at it this way, KP. Think of yourself as the first living cuddle buddy." Ron said and earned a glare from his best friend that even made Rufus shiver in fear.

"Ron," Kim started as she kicked off her shoes and socks, stood to her feet, and ran toward the wall. With herself in the air and all her weight on her foot that was against the wall, she pushed away and upward toward her ceiling with her hands outstretched, and clung to it effortlessly like was landing on the floor. "Cuddle Buddies don't do this!" Kim said.

"Wow!" Rufus said as he looked at the young red head hanging upside down in front of him and Ron.

"That's amazing!" Ron said as he dropped the notebook that he had forgotten that was in his hand. "Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"Actually," Kim said as she took a minute to observe her surroundings. "I feel fine. I'm not dizzy or anything." She said as she took her time, and stood to her feet and began walking back and forth on the ceiling. "I feel the same as if I were walking on the floor." She said right before she flipped back onto the floor, landing on her feet perfectly. She felt slightly satisfied until she felt pieces of her ceiling falling on her head. As she looked up, she saw shapes that roughly looked like her feet where the paint and drywall used to be. Looking down, she saw pieces of her ceiling stuck to her feet. "This is going to take a while." Kim said as she looked at Ron and picked up his notebook. As it came open, Kim looked at what he had written.

"Hey, those are my new Mad Dog moves!" Ron said as he saw the look on Kim's face. "What is it?"

"Do you write in short hand or code?" Kim asked him as she flipped through the pages.

"No. I should if I want to keep the Ron-man's moves a secret." Ron said as he thought about writing in code.

"Then what are these?" Kim asked as she showed him a page. Ron took the notebook and looked. He saw stick figure pictures of his moves, but the words weren't there. Instead, it was a series of weird looking symbols. Stuff he had seen in his mother's copy of The Hobbit, the symbols on the map of Lonely Mountain.

"What are these?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but there are pages covered in those." Kim told him.

"But this isn't right." Ron said as he sat down on the floor and flipped the pages, looking at more and more of the pages filled with symbols. HE didn't remember writing symbols, but the techniques to some of his mascot tricks. Where did he learn this?

* * *

The moment he opened his eyes, a low and deep throated moan emerged from his mouth as he placed a hand against his head. It felt like the Hulk himself had reached his hands inside of his skull and was trying to squeeze his brain like someone would squeeze an orange for juice. He slowly tried to sit up as he began to moan and whimper like a child with a scrapped knee. It was times like this that he wished his mother was still living in the same state so she could comfort him and make him a cold glass of lemonade. Wait a minute. Where was he? Even though it hurt him to open his eyes again, he forced them open and winced at the increased pain in his head.

As he blinked his eyes, he saw that he was at home. More to the point, he was in his father's old office at home. His office now. And he was laying in front of the portrait of his father. As he thought about where he was, he realized this was where his sister had found him the last time he had taken the Green. What had he done? More importantly, had he been out cold for three days again? As if on cue, his sister walked in a pair of black yoga pants and an emerald green sports bra. His sister's two favorite colors again. She should really broaden her palette.

"How long has it been?" Harry asked her.

"How long has what been?" she asked him.

"Since I . . . since I was at the office." Harry said, remembering her reaction to the last time he had taken the Green.

"About a day and a half. Have you been drinking?" she asked him.

"You could say that." Harry said as he grasped the desk firmly to help him stand to his feet and made his way to the large arm chair.

"You'd think you'd learn since our father had a drinking problem. I don't envy your hangover." She said as she fanned herself off with the newspaper she had been carrying.

"Up yours, sis." Harry said sarcastically as he sat down in the chair. "Why are you in such a good mood? The deadline is even closer, and we're still up the creek without a paddle."

"That's why I came in here. Fury called not too long ago. We've been given more time to fix the formula and replace the glider." She said with a broad smile.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Read the paper. Print's a dying art form." She said as she tossed him the paper and walked out to renew her workout.

Harry grasped the paper and looked at the front page of the Daily Bugle. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the headline. 'TERRORIST ATTACKS QUEST AEROSPACE DEMONSTRATION!' Harry read as a Quest demonstration had been attacked, and several techs had been killed and others severely injured. The head of Quest himself had been injured and was currently listed in critical condition. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not just because Quest had their test ahead of schedule, but because this was what Harry wanted. What he had dreamed . . . what he had dreamed about in his sleep. About torching Quest's invention and showing them who was the boss. The same way his father would have done. But he didn't do this.

No, this wasn't in him. This was all coincidence. He knew it. Wasn't it? It had to be! But he couldn't remember what he had done after he had taken the Green. He didn't even remember how he had gotten home last night. HE couldn't even remember what he had done the three nights he had been unconscious after he took Globulin Green the first time. But what if – Dear God. What if he had done these things, but couldn't remember. Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he looked to his dad's portrait, and swore he could hear his father laughing. The same way he would laugh when he had just achieved another success for Oscorp.


	4. Oscorp

Sorry it's been so long. I have been in sort of a funk having to do with my father's death. It's been over a year since he passed, but it's still hard getting used to it. I'm still working on an update for Reign and The Beast Within. It's just taking longer than usual. So for now, I hope you enjoy this update to "The Spider."

* * *

"Miss Osborn needs an update. Where are you now?" Octavious growled into the two way radio device.

"_I observed her home for most of the morning, and saw no sign of her. I figured she must have left before I arrived, so I followed the blonde boy she usually spends her time with."_

"And?"

"_I've followed him to an old warehouse a few miles outside of the Middleton city limits. I'm fixing to go in for a closer inspection."_

"Just make sure you aren't spotted." Octavious said before he ended the transmission. "Why do I surround myself with inferior breeds of the human species?" Octavious asked himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Dr. Octavious!" Dr. Amy Hall called out, making him groan.

"Speaking of which." The man groaned to himself as he walked to the large view screen that the heavy set woman had been looking at for days. "What is it?"

"We have to find out how to explain this to Miss Osborn." Amy said as she displayed Kim's DNA strain in a 3D model on the screen.

"Why not just flat out tell me the truth." Sharon said as she entered the lab. "I'm waiting." She said.

"Given the evidence we've already gathered about the test subject, I finally recognized the DNA sequence I had spotted earlier." Amy said as she let Sharon look at the 3D model.

"I don't see anything." Sharon said.

"Because you aren't looking hard enough." Dr. Hall said as she isolated a section and magnified it. As Sharon stepped closer and observed the display in front of her, her brow began to furrow.

"This isn't right." she said to himself. "If I'm reading these sequences right . . . . but that's impossible." She said to himself.

"Now you see it." Amy said as she highlighted what they were looking at. "This genome shouldn't be there in a normal human DNA chain."

"And where did it come from?" Sharon asked.

Dr. Amy Hall brought up the footage of Kim being bit during the field trip, and zoomed in on the section of video where the spider bit into the flesh of Kim's hand. She then brought up the DNA of the spiders Oscorp had created and placed it parallel to Kim's DNA. Several sections of both DNA were highlighted with the bold words "MATCH FOUND" highlighted above them.

"I don't know how it's even possible, but the spider has passed several of its genetic traits onto Miss Possible." Dr. Hall said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh my God." Sharon groaned as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"It explains why she became so sick and her recovery." Otto said.

"Do we have proof that her DNA has been altered?" Sharon asked the two scientists.

"Actually, we do." Otto said as he played the footage his henchman had recorded.

The footage started with Kim almost being run over by the SUV until she leapt onto it, ran and leap again. The footage showed the car speeding away from the school, and taking a sharp turn. As it did, the camera came loose and began to fall. As it did, Otto froze the footage and zoomed in on the Middleton high school sign. Clinging to the side of it perfectly was Kim Possible.

"She was bitten by one of your spiders, and now she's a freak." Sharon said to herself as she looked at the footage that was in front of her and began to feel her temper begin to rise. "Amy, I want those spiders in a sealed lab and run every test that you know of on them. Otto, do we still have eyes on the girl?"

"I have her under observation right now." He said.

"As soon as he gets any footage, I want it sent here. I don't care if it's footage of her taking a piss, I want every bit of it analyzed to find out what the long term effects on her are." Sharon said as she turned and left the lab as she pulled out her cell phone. "This is Miss Osborn. I need my brother found at once. The board of directors is calling an emergency meeting." Sharon said.

* * *

The warehouse had certainly seen better days. Ron remembered when he was smaller, right around the time he and Kim had met, this place had looked slightly better when it was still open. Now, it was nothing more than a shell of what it had been. The fence surrounding the place had several holes in it, and there were no security guards. The only thing to keep people out was the rusty barbed wire at the top of the fence. The entrance to the warehouse was missing a door, and looked like it had been missing for years judging bow how rusty the entrance and door frame itself was. As Ron entered the warehouse and was greeted with a massive empty space with a few shelves, large rotting wooden spools, and several chains hanging from the ceiling, there wasn't much to be seen in the rusted out place. There were several rusted out holes in the ceiling, and most of the windows were either without glass or only had several shards of various sizes and shapes. The sunlight filtering through the holes and windows almost gave it an almost artistic feel to it. Still, it was a very gloomy looking place. The last time they ventured in here was when they were in third grade and Ron thought it was haunted. All those feeling he had felt when he was a child were starting to resurface as he journeyed deeper into the warehouse. Thankfully, it wasn't long until he found wade sitting in a folding chair and using one of the wooden spools that was still in good shape as a table for his laptop computer. Wait a minute. Wade? OUTSIDE HIS ROOM?!

"W-Wade? I-is that really you?" Ron asked in almost complete shock.

"Hi to you too, Ron." The child genius said as he typed away at his keyboard.

"Sorry. It's just that you – YOU – are outside your room. I mean – WOW!" Ron said as he blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Kim asked me to help her out." Wade said with a small smile.

"Yeah, she wanted me here too. I wonder what's taking her so long." Ron said as he looked for his best friend.

"Oh, she's been here for a while." Wade said.

"Then where is she?" Ron asked.

"I'm up here, Ron!" Kim said, but her voice sounded distant. More than distant, it sounded like it was coming from above him? Ron looked up and gasped as he saw Kim, her hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a blue gymnastics uniform that showed off her well toned and in-shape body as well as a strange looking pair of red boots. And she was walking along one of the old metal beams like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"KP?! How did you get up there?!" Ron shouted as he watched her walk and giggle at his reaction.

"I climbed up here." She said simply as she stretched. "Wade thought it would be a good idea to gauge my new 'abilities' until he found a way to make me normal again." Kim said. "Are you ready yet, Wade?" Kim asked the young prodigy.

"Everything's calibrated, and the camera is recording. Ready whenever you are." Wade called out as Ron sat on a near by wooden spool.

Kim took a few deep breaths before she slowly began to do several slow flips and cartwheel's along the metal beam before coming to a stop and going into a crouch with both hands and feet sticking to the metal beam perfectly. Staying like she was, she crawled off the support beam and onto the ceiling, trying to keep a steady breath and not freak out at the fact that she was defying gravity and crawling along the ceiling of a massive warehouse.

"How can she do that? I mean, shouldn't she be falling?" Ron asked.

"As long as she keeps a hand or a foot planted on a surface, she won't fall." Wade said.

As Kim kept her breathing calm, she concentrated on trying to make it to the next support beam in front of her as she navigated around the various rusted out holes that were in the ceiling. She was almost half way to the next beam when the buzzing sensation in her head returned in full.

"Ah, crap." Kim said to herself as she heard the metal she was clinging to begin to groan.

"KIM, MOVE!" Wade shouted as the section of ceiling she was on began to come loose.

A spark of fear flew through her head as she leapt off the roof to try and get away. As she began to fall, she remembered she had been hanging form the ceiling and was now heading for what would be a very painful death. Looking for some way to save herself, she quickly grabbed a near by chain and began to swing through the air. Fearing she wasn't at a safe distance, she quickly let go and firmly grasped another chain as she began to swing again. Kim was feeling exhilarated as she felt a rush flow through her. It was short lived as she realized she didn't know what she was doing as she soon found herself swinging into one of the old shelves and crashed into it with a loud thud before falling to the ground and hitting the concrete on her side. A groan of pain escaped her lips as she pushed herself upward as she felt her arm and hip give her a kick in the butt for the fall.

"KP, are you all right? How many fingers am I holding up?" Ron asked as he held his hand up in front of Kim.

"Five fingers, and I'm fine. The only thing hurt is my pride." Kim said as she stood to her feet and rotated her soar shoulder to make sure nothing was broke. As she came to take a seat close to Wade, he began using the Kimmunicator to make sure she was all right.

"Incredible. Even from that height, you should have broken something. But nothing's broken. Not even dislocated." Wade said as he looked at the scan's results.

"Tell that to my shoulder." Kim groaned.

"How did you move so fast?" Wade asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You jumped off the ceiling right when I was warning you." Wade said.

"No I didn't. Did I?" Kim asked.

"I saw the ceiling about to collapse, and I tried to warn you. But right when I started shouting, you leapt off of it." Wade said and played back the footage he recorded. To Kim's utter surprise, she saw that her young friend was indeed telling her the truth. "How did you know the ceiling was unstable?"

"I felt that weird, buzzing sensation in my head again. It was like I – I didn't know what was going to happen. Just that something bad was fixing to happen to me." She said.

"The spider sense again?" Ron asked her.

"An early warning system. Not bad." Wade said. "Every time Kim is in immanent danger, her spider sense starts to tingle. That should be able to help you avoid dangers and traps on future missions."

"Future missions? Wait a minute, Wade. How long is it going to take you to create a cure?" Kim asked him.

"Kim, your DNA is fundamentally altered. I'm not a genetics expert, and this is still a new field. Kim, I'm gonna work on this until I find a way to reverse what's going on with you. But it may take months, maybe even years, before I can reverse what's been happened to you." Wade said.

"You've got to be kidding me, Wade." Kim moaned.

"KP, it isn't that bad." Ron said as Rufus peeked out of his pocket and nodded with him in agreement.

"Not that bad? Ron, what if this gets out? You know how everyone out there is acting towards mutants. If word gets out that I've turned into this, no one is going to trust me anymore!" Kim said.

"I refuse to believe that. Look at all the good you've done. All the people you've saved." Ron said.

"It doesn't matter, Ron. They'll forget all about that and treat me like I'm some kind of – of freak." Kim said.

"I hate to say this, but she's got a point." Wade said.

"Not you too." Ron groaned as Rufus hoped out of Ron's pocket and scurried up Kim's side and perched on her shoulder to try and make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, Ron; but, it's the truth. Every time people are faced with something they don't understand; they usually have a negative reaction to it. Look at what happened with the Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner back in the forties. Even now, with the group of mutants that calls themselves the X-Men. We're going to have to keep this a secret." Wade said.

"So we don't tell anyone? Not even our parents?" Ron asked.

"Especially our parents!" Kim said as she looked up. She had never thought about what her parents reaction would be. She knew her brothers loved watching the stories about mutants on the news, and even more so with stories about the vigilante group known as the X-Men that Wade had just mentioned. But she saw the looks of worry on her parents' faces every time they saw those stories. How would they react if they found out her daughter was a mutant now? Would they accept her or be ashamed? She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell anyone. Wade was right. This had to be a secret for right now. "We just keep this between us until Wade can find a cure." Kim said.

"Then that leaves us with another problem. What about your missions?" Ron asked as Rufus nodded his hairless head in agreement.

"We'll just say I'm stopping so I can focus on my classes. After all, we'll have to start applying to colleges soon." Kim said.

"KP, are you sure about this? We've been helping people for a while now. Do you think they'll understand?" Ron asked.

"More importantly, can you give it up so easily? No offence Kim, but you get more excited about missions than Ron at a Comic Con." Wade said.

"I don't get that excited." Ron said, defending himself.

"Yes you do, Ron. Every time there's any mention of a Bricks of Fury movie or the Fearless Ferret, you start to show your inner geek." Kim said and tried to hide a small smirk as Ron started to blush.

"I – Well, - Which way to the little boys room?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't use it if I were you. It's not pretty." Wade said as he noticed the look on Ron's face. "But if you really need to go, there's a place to the side that's very concealed. It should make do." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade." Ron said as he walked off to find the spot Wade was talking about.

"Are you sure you're ready to give up on missions, Kim?" Wade asked her.

"I'm going to have to. Besides, GJ can get the job done now that Team Impossible works for them." Kim said with a sigh as she looked up and made sure Ron was out of sight. "What about the other thing I asked you about?"

"You mean those drawings Ron made in his notebook? I've done some research, and it turns out they're an ancient form of writing that the Vikings used. I've translated them, and it's nothing more than Ron's notes for his new Mad Dog routines."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Where did Ron learn how to write like that?"

"I wish I knew, Kim." Wade said.

* * *

"I don't understand why this board meeting was called today. Ever since the incident at Quest, we've been awarded several more military and private contracts. The revenue's are sky rocketing, and our stock has never been higher since my father's death. In other words, Business is booming. No pun intended." Harry said as he looked at the board members, several of which had been with the company since he and his sister were little children.

"If this is about the glider being stolen, we already have another prototype under construction. Not to mention the with Doctor Conners help, we've already possibly found an alternate performance enhancer to replace Globulin Green." Sharon said.

"That's all very wonderful news. But, something else has come to light." Max, one of the senior board members and oldest friends to their father, said.

"Which would be?" Harry asked.

"Quest Aerospace is looking to capitalize on the bombing and expand their business." Max started, but looked away.

"They've made us a tender offer that we simply can't ignore." Another board member, Benjamin Riley, said. When Norman was alive, it looked like he would be made Vice President any day. His eyes had originally been set for Norman Osborn's seat as President of the board until Harry and Sharon were given the jobs because they were Norman's children after Norman had passed away. It was well known that he still held a chip on his shoulder ever since then. The look that was on both siblings' faces were obvious that they didn't like what they heard. While Harry's face had begun to turn a slightly deep red, Sharon was mimicking her father almost perfectly as she glared at the board and made them almost swear that her eyes were turning red.

"Why weren't we told about this so called offer?" Sharon asked them.

"Because both of you aren't supposed to be included in the deal. We've already voted, and the board expects both of your resignations by the end of the week." Riley said as he sipped his coffee and enjoyed the two Osborn children stew in their own juices.

"You – you ungrateful bunch of," Harry started before Sharon butted in.

"Max, please. You're practically family to us. You can't be agreeing to this!" Sharon said to him, and felt hurt when he refused to look up at her or Harry.

"This is my father's company. He built this from the ground up when it was nothing! His sweat and blood are in every brick and steel beam of this place." Harry growled as his face turned a deeper red. "HE SACRIFICED HIS OWN DAMN LIFE FOR THIS COMPANY! YOU OWE HIM AND US MORE THAN THIS!" Harry screamed, making everyone and his sister jump slightly at his reaction. For one brief moment, he looked exactly like his father did whenever he was angry. Harry glared at all the gathered business men and women in front of him as he breathed heavily with several of the veins in his neck and forehead bulging out like they were fixing to burst.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry. The board is unanimous." Max said.

"You and your sister are out." Riley said with a grin that belonged on a cat that just ate a canary.

"We'll see about that you old bastard." Harry growled as he stormed out, swinging the doors open so hard that the door handles actually cracked the plaster on the walls.

"This isn't over." Sharon growled as she followed her brother, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Harry! Harry, wait up!" Sharon shouted after her brother.

"This is Dad's company! It's his legacy!" Harry shouted as he stormed toward the elevator.

"I know, Harry. We're still the majority share holders. They can't do this and we'll fight it." Sharon said to him.

"I know everyone thinks I'm some wimp. That leaving the company to me was a mistake. But I'll be dead and buried in the cold hard ground before I let them destroy dad's legacy! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Harry shouted in his sister's face as the elevator doors opened. "So you and everyone just get the hell out of my way." He growled as he stomped into the elevator as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Harry stormed into the office and slammed the door shut behind him as hard as he possibly could. He yanked off his tie, tearing it as he did so, and flung it across the room as well as his jacket. He unlocked the hidden drawer in his father's desk and pressed his thumb onto the scanner so hard that he almost cracked it. As the hidden safe opened. He grabbed the vials of Globulin Green, and ripped the cork out of two vials immediately.

"I'll be the son he wanted. I'll make sure everyone knows that I'm Norman Osborn's son." He said to himself as he drained down a vial in one gulp before smashing the vial and grabbing another one. "This is my father's company, my father's city. It's about damn time everyone remembered that." He growled as he swallowed the second vial and smashed it against the desk.

The burning was almost immediate. His breathing was labored and fast again, but it didn't hurt like it had. His heart rate was increasing by leaps and bounds as he felt his body heat increase to such a degree that he could almost swear he was on fire. He ripped open his shirt and saw that his skin was a burning lobster red as his muscles began to visibly grow and his veins and arteries we're bulging like crazy. Maybe this was what it was like to be the Hulk. He felt rage, he felt dangerous. He looked at his palm and saw shards of glass jutting from his blood covered palm and felt his anger grow. He balled his fist as tightly as he possibly could and saw more blood drip from between his fingers as he felt and heard glass crunch while they were shoved deeper into his skin.

He raised his fist into the air and slammed it against the desk as hard as he could, splintering the smooth wooden surface and shattering one of the drawers beneath it. He removed his fist and saw it covered in more blood with wooden splinters jutting out from it. He smiled widely as he began to chuckle at the sight. He didn't even feel it. They were working. The performance enhancers were working! Those were his last thoughts before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out once more.

* * *

"KP? Are you still here?" Ron asked his best friend as he stood beside her locker on the early Monday morning.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just not used to having so much free time." She said, referring to the mission free weekend they had just gone through. Even though she had made the decision to stop going on missions that Saturday, it was still strange to not have any missions for the rest of that day or Sunday. She had been doing this for so long that it actually did feel strange. She wasn't used to this.

"We'll maybe you can play some video games with me and Felix." Ron suggested.

"Or maybe I can take you on a shopping spree at Club Banana more often." Kim countered and had to do her best not to laugh as she saw the look of horror on Ron's face form.

"I was just trying to help. There's no need you to punish me for it." Ron said as Kim began to giggle.

"_Kimberly Anne Possible, please report to the principal's office!"_ Barkin's voice rang over the intercom system.

"Uh-oh. That's never a good sign." Ron said, knowing all too well what it was like to be the target of Barkin's wrath many times over.

"Why would he want to talk me?" Kim asked.

"Who knows? But I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. You know how much he hates it when people are late." Ron said as he went towards his first class of the day and Kim started to make her way to principal Barkin's office.

When Kim reached the office and went inside, she was surprised to see her father sitting in the office as well as a pouting Bonnie and her mother. When Barkin looked up and saw her, he had a very sour looking face and used his pen to point to an empty chair next to her father.

"Miss Possible, do you know why I've called this parent-teacher conference?" Barkin asked her.

"No, sir." Kim said as she took her seat.

"Last Friday, during your cheerleading practice, I was informed that there was an altercation between you and Miss Rockwaller. That it resulted in you assaulting her and the removal of her shirt?" Barkin asked.

"Assault?" Kim asked.

"Don't play dumb, K." Bonnie said as she glared at the young redhead.

"Miss Possible, yes or no. Is this true?" Barkin asked.

"Well . . . half of it is." Kim said reluctantly.

"Kimmy!" her father said, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Let me explain!" Kim said before facing Barkin again. "We were practicing our pyramid routine when Bonnie stepped out of place and made us fall. One of us got hurt, and I faced Bonnie about it. She claimed it wasn't her fault, and . . ."

"And?" Barkin asked.

"When she turned, I was still holding her shirt and it tore off." Kim said, reluctantly.

"Wait a minute. Bonnie, you never said someone else was hurt." Bonnie's mother said.

"They weren't hurt that bad." Bonnie said, acting like it was nothing.

"Weren't hurt that bad? Terra broke her leg!" Kim said.

""What?!" Miss Rockwaller said.

"It's true, ma'am. I've talked with the other cheerleaders, and they confirm Miss Possible's story. It seems that your daughter was responsible for the injury for their team member." Barkin said.

"Bon-Bon!"

"Then why is Kimmie-cub here?" Dr. Possible asked.

"Because of what happened with Miss Rockwaller following the incident. Even though it does sound like an accident, I can't allow such behavior to happen with out repercussions. Therefore, I'm suspending both of you from school and extracurricular activities for two weeks." Barkin said.

"That's not fair!" Kim protested.

"And it's all K's fault anyway!" Bonnie said.

"I don't care who's fault it was! If you want it to be a full month, keep talking!" Barkin said as he glared at both teens as they were starting to squirm in her seat. "Now, you're suspension begins today. I don't want to see either of you within these walls, or on these grounds, for the next two weeks. And for your little outburst, both of you will also have a week's worth of after school detention."

"But,"

"Yes, Miss Rockwaller?" Barkin asked as he glared at her.

"Nothing." Bonnie said.

"Then both of you are free to leave." Barkin said, dismissing everyone.

* * *

"I can't believe this! This was all Bonnie's fault and I'm getting punished!" Kim said as her father drove her home.

"Regardless Kim, you're the one that tore her uniform." Her father said.

"It was an accident!" Kim said.

"But did you apologize or let Barkin know what happened afterward?" her father asked her.

"Well, no. Something – important came up." Kim said as she began to feel uncomfortable in the family SUV.

"Kim, I know you've helped people all over the world and you are very talented. But you need to remember that with great power comes great responsibility. My father told me that, and I've told you and your brother's that for years."

"I know, dad." Kim said, frustrated.

"But do you understand it?" he asked her.

"Of course I do." She said, looking at her father like he was crazy.

"Just making sure. Besides, now you can help your mom and me with Ron's birthday present." James said.

"We're throwing him a surprise party, right?" Kim asked her father.

"Yes. But we pooled our money with his parents and bought front row seat tickets to the wrestling match this weekend." James said and chuckled as he saw the look on his daughter's face. Kim didn't care for wrestling, but she knew more than she cared for because Ron was such a huge fan.

"The match between Pain King and Bone Saw McGraw? I couldn't even get tickets for that, and I called in several favors." Kim said in shock.

"It helps when your dad used to be lab partners with Pain King himself in college." James said and began to laugh as his daughter's jaw almost dropped to the floorboards.

* * *

"Damn lousy gimps. Last time I ever bet money on the home team." The guard at the ground floor of Oscorp said as he watched the small television in his console.

"Anything good?" a voice asked behind him.

"Just the local football game. I swear that this new owner is trying to hire a bunch of amateurs to make us look bad. They're a joke." The guard said as he watched the home team miss another pass and be intercepted by the opposing team. "Bunch a bums."

"I'm pretty sure the owner isn't trying to make the team look bad." The voice behind him said.

"How do you know?" he asked as he turned around to look at who was talking to him. As soon as he got a good look at them, the middle aged guard began to gasp like he was having a massive heart attack.

"Because I own them." Miss Sharon Osborn said with a slight smirk.

"M-Miss Osborn! W-what are you doing here?" the guard stuttered as he stood to his feet, and spilled his coffee all over his pants.

"Relax. I'm just here to get a few files to look over. Is there anyone else here tonight?" Sharon asked him.

"The board of directors are in the conference room. Something about a last minute meeting." The guard said.

"A meeting? What meeting?" Sharon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They all said they received a memo about some kind of emergency." The guard said.

"That doesn't make any,"

The entire building shuddered down to its foundation as they heard the sounds of a massive explosion coming from high above the building. Alarms began to blare through out the lobby and all of the floors as large, thick metal doors slammed down in front of the ground floor entrances and exits. The security system on the guards monitor showed that every thing on the floor that housed the offices of all the board members was not responding. No cameras, no internal sensors, no nothing. It was as if they weren't there anymore.

"What's happening?!" Sharon demanded.

"All sensors to the thirty-second and thirty-third floors are down. But the floors above and below are showing a massive spike in the temperature."

"No shit, genius. A bomb just went off. Contact the police and fire departments immediate-"

Another explosion made the building shudder violently, causing various small pieces of the ceiling to fall and the walls begin to crack. Both the guard, and Miss Osborn, rushed to the monitor again.

"Which floor just went up?" Sharon asked.

"It didn't come from above us. It was one of the labs beneath us." The guard said as he called up the data. "Ma'am, I'm getting multiple perimeter breaches. Something's coming up from the labs, and fast!" the guard said.

"How fast?" Sharon asked.

Within a matter of only a few seconds, the entire world around them seemed to slow to a crawl as the lobby floor exploded in a mixture of marble chunks and an intense bellowing fireball. The sheer power of the blast sent them off their feet and sliding along the cold hard ground. Sharon's ears were ringing as she opened her eyes and tried her best to get to her feet. She stumbled here and there as she tried to force her eyes to focus. She could make out the form of the guar on the ground near the wall. As she tried to find something to help her stand up, she could make out a small puddle of red forming from underneath the guard's body. That was never a good sign. As her hearing started to return, she swore she could hear something that almost sounded like something screaming. Also, the noise was coming from above her. She gazed upward, and gasped in shock at what she saw.

Hovering above here was the stolen Oscorp glider that had now been painted a metallic black all over. And on top of the glider was a tall form that glared down at her. The survival piloting suit had been dyed a deep army green, with the armored breast plate, shoulder pads, gauntlets, and armored boots painted a dark purple. The helmet itself was painted a brighter shade of green with a pair of yellow lenses over the eye pieces making the pilot look almost like a monster from the fairy tales she once heard as a child. A row of pumpkin bombs were along wither side of his shoulder straps that attached a large metal backpack, while gleaming sharpened, and folded, razor bats were along either side of his belt. He merely looked at Sharon for a moment or two with his head tilted, allowing the glider to inch itself slightly closer to her. Even though he was still high in the sir above her, she could see that he had spray painted the exposed lower half of his face green. Slowly, a deranged smile spread across his face before he started to cackle and laugh like a lunatic in heat. He fired the glider at full speed as he steered the machine upward and banked around until he was heading for the main entrance. The pilot lobbed three pumpkin bombs at the sealed entrance, the blast creating a large holed in the thick steel, and flew away into the night. The whole time, the crazed thief cackled into the night as he flew free. Who, or what, had just let itself loose into the city?


End file.
